Dreaming In NonFiction
by Lici
Summary: Ororo/Sabretooth. Totally movieverse. Please read. I'll love you forever if you do. Expecially if you review it. Okay, this is my first fic. FINISHED! (Does a happy dance) I'd like to give a thanks to my fan-fic buds! SF and Tacora!
1. Kidnapped!

Disclaimer thingy: Not mine. Never will be mine. I just like them a lot. And I ain't getting any money from this either. ( I will say though, don't take my plotline. Because I really like it, and I put a lot of thought into it.. besides, who wants to write fan-fiction of fan-Fiction?)  
  
And this is dedicated to all those Stormaholics, that are just like me.  
  
(normally, I like Ororo/Logan, but this idea came to me)  
  
Ororo watched as Victor Creed came closer to her, his enormous body looming over hers. She held in a gasp as he reached up to stroke her cheek. "You owe me a scream" he said, his voice filled with lust. Abruptly he grabbed the metal bar that held her to the wall, wrenching it from its place, catching her before she fell. Ororo looked up into his eyes and searched for the very emotions that she herself, was feeling. She gazed into his eyes and he leaned down to engulf her mouth with his, her arms reaching up to encircle his neck-"RIIIINNNGGG"  
  
The alarm awoke Ororo with a start. She reached over to shut it off and tried desperately to shake her head clear of the dreams that had been plaguing her for months now. Every night they were almost the same, either she was in the train station, or the statue of liberty. The one where she was in the train station was where she didn't strike Victor with the bolt of lightning that he deserved, but instead swung her legs around his waist, and pulled him close to her. His arms leaving her neck and -"NO" she yelled, clearing her mind of those thoughts, she threw the covers off of her and ran into the bathroom, and quickly splashed cold water onto her face. She stared at herself in the mirror Come on Ororo get a hold of yourself. She thought. What would the rest of them say? If they knew? That was Ororo's worst fear, that the rest of the X-men would find out, not that she had ever acted on her dreams, and that's all they were, dreams. Ororo nodded an affirmation to this thought,  
and jumped in the shower pushing the thoughs of Victor Creed, to the back of her mind.  
  
**  
  
"Okay, When you are finished with the tests, come up and place them on my desk. Also don't forget to grab your homework" she pointed to the pile of papers on her desk. The class groaned. "Oh, you don't want any homework?" Ororo asked the class as she passed the tests out.  
  
"Of course we do Ms. Monroe, we love homework!" asked Bobby Drake his voice dripping with sarcasm, causing several students to snicker.  
  
Ororo glanced at the boy and said "Well that's good Bobby, Because now you get an extra assignment, questions 1-10, on page 213 of your book."  
  
The class burst out laughing as Bobby's face fell, "Aww, come on, Ms. Monroe" the boy pleaded.  
  
"All right," Bobby's face relaxed "1-15, I know how you love essay questions" Bobby's face fell again "Now start your tests, and if I hear any talking, out go your tests." Ororo made her way to her desk and watched as Bobby, scribbled the assignment she gave him on the back of his hand. Ororo smiled inwardly, as she knew she would tell him he didn't have to do it before he left. I must be getting soft she thought to herself.  
  
**  
  
Ororo was helping Scott work on one of the cars in garage. Though when it came to mechanics Ororo wasn't very good, but he needed the extra help and Jean refused to help him. "To messy," she had said. Ororo had said in response, "I hardly get dirty, I don't see how it could be too messy", jean had retorted with "Well, you don't have to deal with Scott trying to grab you while his hands are all greasy, now do ya?". Ororo smiled at the memory. It was too bad that Scott and Jean broke up about a month after they had found Wolverine. They had both been hurting, but eventually got over the pain.  
  
"What?" Scott asked as he walked over to her, wiping his hands on a rag.  
  
"Nothing, just remembering something Jean told me, "  
  
Scott shook his head with a grin "Whatever just hand me that screwdriver, alright?" When all of a sudden, a loud rumble could be heard in the distance. Scott looked turned his head sharply at Ororo "How longs it been?"  
  
"About 8 months" Ororo replied, knowing exactly what Scott had meant  
  
"I thought he was never coming back." Ororo raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I hoped he would never come back."  
  
Just then Scott's old, now beat up motorcycle rolled into the garage, and sitting on it was Logan AKA Wolverine . He killed the engine, and pulled the cigar he had in his mouth out. "Cyclops, Storm". Ororo disliked being called her nickname when they weren't on the field, but decided against telling Logan that. Deciding that he probably wouldn't listen anyway.  
  
"Logan" Scott said in the same tone as Logan did.  
  
"Logan, how have you been? We haven't seen you in almost a year" Ororo asked.  
  
Logan smirked, "I'm sorry Darlin' I didn't know you'd miss me."  
  
Hardly, Ororo shook her head, "Not I Logan, though I have missed you're friendly demeanor" Scott snickered as Logan's smirk faded into a frown. "But, I know someone who has been missing you"  
  
"Who? Jean?" Logan asked his eyes watching for Scott's reaction, Scott began to respond when all of a sudden, Marie came bursting in followed by Jean and a few of the other students.  
  
"Logan!" Marie shouted, as she ran into his arms. "Ah missed you so much! Ah thought you were never coming back!" she said as she backed away from him.  
  
"I missed you too kid" He laughed and watched her go over to one of the other teens, grab one, and pulled the boy over to him.  
  
"This is Bobby, Ah don't think you met him, the last time you were here."  
  
Logan watched as the kid, reached out his hand nervously "Nice to finally meet, you Logan, uh- Mr. Logan" Logan caught that Bobby's free hand was holding Marie's. When Bobby saw where Logan was looking, he quickly dropped Marie's hand.  
  
Logan laughed inside, but gave the boy a hurt-her-and-I-kill-you look. And reached out to shake the boys hand. "Logan"  
  
Poor Bobby, Ororo thought as Logan narrowed his eyes, but shook the young man's hand. Bobby, instantly relaxed when Logan shook his hand. But that didn't stop him from grabbing Marie's hand again and pulling her back inside, the other kids following him. "Ah'll talk to you later, Kay, Logan?" marie shouted as she was pulled through the door frame. Logan nodded, glad that she had gotten over that little crush she had on him a few months ao.  
  
"Logan, We gave up on ever seeing you again." Jean said, as she stepped forward. Ororo knew what Jean meant. That she had thought he had forgotten about her.  
  
Apparently Logan knew it too. "I'd never would have forgot ya Jean. Or this place." Logan said as he began to walk over to Jean. When Scott, shook his head and left the garage.  
  
Jean's face fell, and reluctantly, she went after him, "Scott!...Scott wait!" she ran out the garage.  
  
Logan turned to Ororo "What was that about?"  
  
Ororo sighed and told him what had happened about a month after he had left, but she left out exactly how Scott had found out about Jean's infatuation with Logan. Which was when Jean had called out Logan while she and Scott were in bed together. "When Scott found out that Jean had feelings for you. He decided it would be best for both of them if they stopped seeing each other. Even though he still loves her he wants her to be happy. But obviously, he isn't ready to deal with this right now."  
  
"Oh, and why's that?"  
  
"Magneto escaped from prison."  
  
"WHAT? How the hell did that happen?"  
  
"We think that Mystique went in undercover-"  
  
"Wait, Mystique? I thought I killed her."  
  
"Apparently not. But as I was saying, We think she went in undercover with Sabretooth" Logan started to interrupt again "Again, apparently not. Anyway Scott has to much on his mind right now, and now you appear and he has to deal with seeing his former fiancé with another man-"  
  
"Wait, they were engaged?  
  
"Yes, for about 2 months before you came along, It's amazing what you miss when you don't pay attention.......Logan?"  
  
Logan was in deep thought and took a few minutes before he answered with a simple "Um?"  
  
"Do you love Jean? Or at least have some feelings other than attraction for her?"  
  
"Well,....I don't think I love her, but I feel I might, if given a chance" Ororo nodded and began to leave the Garage. "Wait, Storm, why do want to know?"  
  
"Because, I don't need to help another friend get over a broken heart." She left the room.  
  
**  
  
Scott and jean had talked for over an hour. At first there was some yelling, but it had soon quieted down, and the pair was shortly discussing their feelings softly.  
  
"Jean, I love you, and I just don't want to see you hurt. I'm not saying Logan is all wrong for you, or that you don't know what you are doing, I just don't trust Logan."  
  
"I know you don't Scott, and I Love you too, but I feel something for Logan, Something that I haven't felt since our first year together." Jean watched Scott's face fall, and wished for the umpteenth time that she could see his eyes. "Besides, I've seen inside his mind. I know, that he would never hurt me deliberately."  
  
Scott pulled himself up off of the ground and reached over for Jean. " Alright. But if he ever does, give me the word, and I'll blast him from here to kingdom come."  
  
Jean stood up with the help of his hand, and hugged him, with a bit of laughter and love in her voice. "I will, Scott. I will"  
  
**Two weeks later**  
  
Ororo was on her bed grading papers, while a storm outside was starting up. She smiled when the rain started to beat down on the roof of the mansion. As her room was the attic, she heard every drop of rain. Most people it would drive them crazy, but it was sweet music to Ororo's ears. She had just finished the last paper when a flash of lightning lit up the room "One-one thousand, Two-one thousand, Thre-" a loud clap of thunder shook the house. Storm laughed when she heard a several loud shrieks coming closer to her room. Suddenly she heard footsteps on her attic steps and went over and opened the door, and who else would be there but, Jean, Jubilee and Marie all scared out of their minds.  
  
Another flash of lightning appeared and the trio all shrieked and covered their ears for the loud bang of thunder that followed. Normally, Ororo didn't like anyone else but maybe Jean in her room, but she made an exception "Come on, you three" she moved out of the way, so that the other girls could get In the room. Once in the Windrider's room, the three calmed down. Knowing that Ororo would never let the storm hurt them. But they still jumped each time a thunderclap shook the house.  
  
Jubilee said with a smile "Thank You Ms. Monroe. Marie and Dr. Grey were scared out of their minds. I was-".  
  
"WHAT?!" Jean and Marie cried out in unison with a loud boom of thunder.  
  
"As Ah recall, Dr. Grey" spoke Marie matter-of-factly, with a hand on her hip. "Wasn't Jubilee the one who came shrieking into the kitchen?"  
  
"Anyway," Ororo said to break up the impending debate. "Why are you all scared anyway?"  
  
The two younger girls rolled their eyes "Well duh! We can't all control the weather like some people" Jubilee stated.  
  
Ororo grinned, "Well, where are all your boyfriends? The ones that are supposed to take care of you?"  
  
Jean spoke at that "Scott . Hank, Logan and The Professor, took John, and Bobby to that new movie....The Count of Monte Cristo."  
  
"Well then, why didn't you go?"  
  
Jean and Marie looked uncomfortable but Jubilee began before either of them could say something. "'Cause we went and saw it last-" Jubilee stopped talking right away.  
  
Ororo wasn't stupid and she caught on that jean had shushed Jubilee with her telepathy. "You guys went and saw it last week?" Ororo questioned. Another thunderclap caused the lights to flicker off and on. All in all she wasn't that upset, she had been very busy, checking contacts and other reports for the location of Magneto and the Brotherhood. "Well, you guys should have told me, I'd have understood. How was it?" She pulled over a chair next to the bed and faced the three sitting on the bed.  
  
Jean couldn't lie to her friend, "Ororo, we didn't see it last week, we saw it. last night."  
  
A loud Boom echoed throughout the house. But Ororo's face was still unreadable "Oh, why didn't you invite me? I wasn't busy last night. I would have went,"  
  
The three looked at each other "Well, you had already went up to bed, and Bobby asked if him and John could take me and Jubilee out to the movies. Well, Logan and Mr. Summers got all protective, and after us four had left. Scott told Logan to follow us. So, Dr. Grey went with him. Well, Bobby and John wanted to see The Moth-Man Prophecies and Jubilee and Ah wanted to see The Count of Monte Cristo. So me and Jubilee went and saw The Count and they went and saw Moth-man. Well, while we were in line to get some snacks we see Logan and Dr. Grey arguing the same thing. So, us three saw our movie and the guys saw theirs. It wasn't like we planned it. "  
  
"Ororo, You know we'd never leave you out intentionally." Jean said as she reached a hand over to Ororo's.  
  
"But, Then why did you all act so guilty?" Ororo squeezed Jean's hand and let it go.  
  
Jubilee cut in "Cause we had a lot of fun. And it never even dawned on us that you weren't there till we came home." Jean and Marie's heads snapped up to dispute, but they knew it was the truth.  
  
Ororo gave the three other gals a smile and said "Don't feel guilty, We'll just plan another night where we can see a movie, Just the girls, " She went over to the window and said "Hey, look who's come back." She pulled the curtain across and waved down to all the guys, the rain had let up a little bit ago. Jubilee and Marie rushed downstairs to discuss the movie with their guys. Jean stayed behind and asked Ororo if she needed anything. "No thank You Jean, I'll be down in a few minutes." Jean left the room. Ororo pulled the curtain shut and laid down in her bed. They always, never leave me out intentionally. She thought to herself. She hugged her arms around her body. And sighed, as soon as she heard the front door slam shut, she released the hold she had on the rain. And looked up to the skylight. Watching the rain pound the glass. And slowly she drifted off, listening to the pounding of the rain. Little did she know she was being watched by someone else.  
  
**  
  
Logan and Jean were walking around the school grounds, talking about the movie, "Well, you got to hand it do the bad guy, I don't think he lied directly to anyone during the whole movie."  
  
Logan started to laugh, "Ah, that's right. When his wife asked him if he was guilty of all the things he said he was being charged for, he said "Yes" without a hint of guilt." The pair continued walking and talking (I'd say more but I don't want to spoil the movie for those who haven't seen it). When suddenly, Logan unsheathed his claws. "Were not alone"  
  
Jean went into fight mode "Who is it?"  
  
Logan sniffed the air "Mystique and Toad....and Sabretooth. They aren't close, but they have past through this way."  
  
Jean cleared her mind and sent in alert to the professor, who then warned the students to get to their rooms and not leave. X-men the professor called suit up.  
  
**  
  
Scott had been in the kitchen with Marie, Bobby, and Jubilee. "Get to your rooms, now!" he ordered at them, he pushed them into an elevator  
  
Jubilee began to protest "Come on, Mr. Summers, why can't we help?" as Scott was pushing the trio out of the elevator now.  
  
"Because you haven't got the training. Now move!" the trio sulked off running to their rooms. St. John caught up with the other three, and they all went to the same room. Scott normally would have put a stop to that but they had to much to worry about. Quickly he began to check all of the rooms. He pushed a button on the transmitter. "Professor, all the students are in their rooms.". As soon as Professor heard all the kids were safe he put the school under lock down. All of the student's rooms abruptly locked.  
  
Scott hurry, up were down here, we can't find Sabretooth, But Logan's fighting off Mystique and I have Toad controlled. Do you know where Storm is?  
  
When did you last see her? Scott thought as he ran down the stairs to the ground floor. Finding Toad's tongue wrapped around him and the banister. Mystique was still fighting Logan but was starting to fade fast. Logan swiped and cut her arm, causing her to fall. Quickly Logan grabbed her, pinning her arms behind her back. Scott ran over and grabbed her feet. Pinning them to the floor.  
  
"I don't know...in her room. But that was over an hour ago."  
  
Storm? Ororo? Jean thought, sending a message to wherever storm was. Storm, Where are you  
  
None of them noticed the secret grins Toad and Mystique flashed each other.  
  
**  
  
Ororo was in a deep sleep, her dream of the train station was progressing, further. Now she was in Sabretooth's apartment. Laying on his bed. He was leaning over her, She reached up for him, and pulled him closer to her STORM? ORORO?  
  
Ororo sat up, still half asleep, "Jean?" she asked the room.  
  
Storm? Where are you?  
  
Suddenly, Ororo snapped to attention, realizing just where she was. Jean? What's going on?  
  
The Brotherhood. They're attacking!  
  
Upon hearing that Ororo leaped from her bed. Grabbing her robe, she headed for the bedroom door. Jean? Why? We haven't done anything, Why would they want to attack us? Do you think they want Marie again?. Ororo was suddenly grabbed by her robe, and pulled back. Her back hitting, something, She realized it was someone. Ororo froze, slowly, two muscular arms, encircled her body. Pulling her close. Ororo looked up and her eyes met two black ones. She fainted.  
  
TBC 


	2. Memory Gone

Disclaimer: They weren't mine when I wrote the first disclaimer, why would be mine now? Oh and you know how I said totally movieverse? I may have stretched that. Expect a different kind Sabretooth and some of the characters from the comics in this.  
  
2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222  
  
Ororo? We don't know why they are here, will you hurry down here? We got two of them but we don't know where Sabretooth is. For all we know he could be anywhere....."Ororo? Ororo, where are you?" Jean said the last part of her sentence aloud.  
  
Suddenly the Professor's voice appeared inside Jean's head don't alarm the others, But I don't believe Ororo is on the grounds. and I'm not sure how long she's been gone.  
  
"Jean, what is the matter?" Scott yelled over his shoulder, he was busy holding Mystiques feet, while Logan tied her down to a chair.  
  
Realizing where she was, she replied with as much control she could muster "Ororo's not responding."  
  
Mystique stifled a giggle causing Toad to start laughing..  
  
Logan grabbed the roll of duct tape they had tied Mystique up with and began to do so to Toad. "What they hell are do you have to laugh about? I hope you-"  
  
The Professor then appeared. Holding out a hand to quiet Logan he rolled his wheelchair over to Mystique. "Why are you here? Did Erik send you?"  
  
Mystique, rolled her eyes. "Might as well tell you, `cause you'll only peek into my head, anyway." She looked around the room, and finally her eyes settled back on the Professor's. "A favor was called in, and that's all I'll say. You going to have to get the rest, the hard way...Hey, I was a poet and I didn't even know it!" toad laughed again. Logan reached over and duct-taped Mystiques mouth shut. And went over to do the same to Toad.  
  
Jean knew that Mystique was stalling, but for what? Suddenly, a thought came back to her, She was back in the Statue of Liberty, and Sabretooth had just come back. His eyes were surveying Ororo. "I know what Mystique is talking about." She said, her eyes making contact with the Professor, who immediately understood. "Scott, give me that transmitter" he tossed it to her. "Hank?"  
  
Soon Hank's voice appeared. "Jean? Is everything alright? I'd have joined you but Kitty and a few of the other students were down here, I felt it was best to stay with them"  
  
"You did the best thing, Hank, but Ororo is missing. We need you to get two of the holding cells ready.."  
  
"Ororo is missing?....Of...Of course, right away"  
  
**.  
  
Ororo awoke in something warm and soft, she turned onto her side and an arm wrapped around her, she went to grab the arm and pull it closer when she realized, she wasn't in her bed.  
  
"Aaagggh!" she tried to roll out of the bed, but the arm stopped her from toppling off. "Let go of me!!!" she franticly began to kick and squirm. The arm released her and Ororo fell off of the bed. She was completely hidden under the covers and was thrashing around trying to get out, her claustrophobia getting to her. "Help me! Some-" the thick blanket was pulled off of her. Ororo, stopped thrashing around at once she saw the feet of her captor. Slowly her eyes traveled up his body. Until she met his black ones. She pulled the hair that had fallen in front of her face out of the way, she stood up, backing away, "get away from me." She whispered.  
  
Victor furrowed his brow and ignoring her words went towards her.  
  
Ororo held up a hand "Stop!" she commanded, but Victor didn't even hesitate in his stride. When her back hit the far wall Ororo's eyes began to cloud over and Victor stopped, turned, and looked out the bay window to his right. What had been a clear blue sky a few minutes ago, was now a black cluster of clouds, Just then a snap of thunder rang out through the room. Victor snarled and continued walking towards Ororo, when a bolt of lightning came through the window, sending him across the room. He hit a large painting, and went down with it covering him. Knowing she didn't have enough time, Ororo ran towards the window, planning to ride the wind down to safety, Just then, unseen by her, a part of the metal frame of the window had begun to sway Within seconds the wind twisted the metal bar from it's place, causing it to fly and just before Ororo knew what hit her, the bar swung and smacked her in the back of her head, causing her whole world to go black.  
  
**  
  
"Thank you so much Hank," Jean said over the transmitter. "Okay, we need to get these two down to the lab. Hank is setting up two of the holding cells, but I think it would be best if we left them in there still tied up."  
  
Scott turned and faced the Professor, "Wait how are we going to get Toad down there? He is connected to the banister by his tongue."  
  
"I can think of a way" Snikt, Logan walked over to Toad his claws now unsheathed. As soon as he reached Toad the Professor stopped him.  
  
"I have a much better plan." Slowly, Toad's tongue began to un-wrap itself and as soon as it was back in his mouth the man stood up, walked over to Mystique and picked her up. Chair and all. Slowly he walked down the hall to the elevator. The Professor and the others followed and got in the elevator with him.  
  
"Cyclops, Jean, Logan. Go warm the jet up. After I help Hank with these two, I'll use Cerebro to find Ororo."  
  
"All right Professor" Jean said, nodding her head. The three X-men ran off as soon as the Elevator doors opened.  
  
**  
  
The first hours after the lightning had been hectic, Victor thought that soon the police would come. So he had unlocked the door taking Ororo with him and hid in the room next to his for about 3 hours. When he returned, the police must have had someone clean up the mess, for the large painting that he had been knocked into was gone and the window now had wooden planks covering the part that was broken. The glass had been cleared away and the bed was even remade.  
  
Carrying Ororo, Victor took a few more steps into the room. When he caught a scent. Going and setting down Ororo on the bed, sorry hat he had to leave her. He stood up straight and said "Yes, Magneto,"  
  
"Ahh, my dear boy. Your senses have yet to fail you. I just saw your little escapade on the news and just had to help fix up this room. of course, you didn't think the police would fix it would you? But I didn't exactly pop in just to clean. . "Magneto slowly stepped out from behind a dresser." . . Now why is it that your apartment now has a side entrance?"  
  
"I took Storm."  
  
"You took Storm captive?! Just how did you manage that? And don't skip the details. Creed"  
  
Victor ignored the red that flashed in his eyes. And slowly began at the beginning .  
  
**  
  
The Professor slowly came out of Cerebro, the three X-men waiting for him to explain. The Professor, as much as he tried to hold it in, was beginning to choke up.  
  
"Professor?" jean walked over and kneeled next to him, asking "What's wrong? Is....is she-"  
  
"No, Jean. She's not dead. But I can't reach her. I think she is somewhere with Magneto, or a place where one of his henchmen live...."  
  
Logan stood up from his seat on the floor. "That's not it, tell us the rest"  
  
The Professor hesitated, Jean stood up "What is it Professor, please tell us."  
  
"..Ororo is hurt. Badly. I, am afraid Sabretooth. That he may have-"  
  
Jean burst into tears, instinctively Scott went towards her but held back as Logan went and grabbed her pulling her from the floor.  
  
Scott was in shock and had almost nothing to say, "But that's just a suspicion, You-..You don't know for sure-"  
  
Logan was still holding Jean when he yelled "Are you shitting me? You've seen the way he looks at Ororo. That asshole wants nothing but Ororo and I bet he's already" suddenly Logan stopped his words realizing what he was saying Shaking his head and holding a crying Jean "I'm gonna kill em. This time I'm gonna make sure its done."  
  
The Professor held his face with his hands, covering his grief. "I just don't know how we will find her. I checked Toad's and Mystique's minds for a location, but all I got was "Sabretooth's Apartment" which they didn't know the location of, and considering the way we mutants avoid leaving a paper trail, is going to be very hard to find."  
  
Scott shook his head, and with determined words said "We'll find her. She wouldn't give up on us. We'll find her. Hopefully before its to late"  
  
**  
  
"Take her back" was all Magneto said after he heard Sabretooth's story.  
  
"Why?" was Victor's growled response  
  
"When she wakes up, there's going to be a whole lot more than a ruined painting, it's not like she's mystique or rogue. You can't tie this one down"  
  
Victor had walked over to Ororo's bedside and pulled a stray piece of hair out of her hair. #She's so beautiful# he thought.  
  
Suddenly Her eyes flew open. Awestruck Victor, on impulse, said "Ororo" and moved closer to her., #Such beautiful blue eyes#. Then realizing what was happening he backed away. Ororo went to sit up, but fell back down when a wave of nausea set in. Holding her throat she whispered "Who....is....Ororo?  
  
(Sorry so short, I've been busy)  
  
Dun dun Dun couldn't resist) 


	3. Lies

Disclaimer thingy : Okay they are not mine. And I'm not making any money whether through this or by any other means I am broke as a Joke and I really like X-men. And that's it. Oh and there's a little part where yours truly is thrown in, don't worry I don't stay long  
  
Skittlekicks: Thanks for the advice, Hopefully I'll listen to it. (  
  
Oh and before I forget, # means thoughts. For some reason my computer bolds something when I put * around it, and bold doesn't show up here.  
  
3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
  
  
Victor backed away from Ororo's side and turned to Magneto. Magneto's face was in complete shock, he pointed to the additional room. Understanding Victor went out to other room, looking back at Ororo before he left, slamming the door the door.  
  
Ororo jumped at the noise, "Oh, Poor Ororo, it's alright," suddenly a thought popped into his head, "Papa is here"  
  
Ororo looked up at him, "Papa?….How come I don't-"  
  
Magneto hushed her, "Get some rest, my child. I'll explain everything later….Do you need anything?"  
  
Ororo furrowed her brow and lowering her head, said "No,"  
  
Magneto moved away from the bed. "All right then Ororo, I'll be in the next room. Okay?" though she was confused Ororo nodded.  
  
Magneto went into the other room. "Sabretooth, what happened after the lightening struck?"  
  
Victor thought back, "I was under the painting, I didn't see."  
  
"Well, first things first, we have to call a doctor. I think Ororo may have it her head."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because she doesn't seem to remember anything. If she had, she'd have already tried to launch me out the window."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
Magneto began to rub his head, "Well, I just told her I'm her father"  
  
Victor growled, "WHAT?"  
  
"Shut up you fool, She might hear you…Listen, we are safe right here, Xavier can't reach us even with Cerebro. But we are going to have to transport her somewhere else."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, if they already haven't seen the news, they will. Its not every day a sudden shower appears, strikes a hotel building, and then vanishes!…Okay, My helmet I made was out of a type of metal that shielded Xavier's abilities however, we need to find a way other than a helmet to block it."  
  
"Why can't we use a helmet?"  
  
"Because….Ororo doesn't exactly fit in to a crowd as she is now. If we put a helmet on her it will bring even more attention to her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you have any aluminum foil?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"It will keep Xavier from locating her when we move her to head quarters."  
  
"What are we going to tell her when we see her?"  
  
Magneto shook his head, "I don't know I-" Magneto's head shot up "Wait, she now thinks I'm her father. We'll tell her she was kidnapped….that her mother is dead and that you are…her husband" he said the last line with a smile.  
  
Victor's jaw dropped, "Her husband?…why?"  
  
"Because you idiot! Ororo Munroe is one of the most powerful mutants alive! And If she thinks that we are her family….she'll listen to whatever it is we tell her. The only thing is, we have no proof that we are her family."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"No pictures, no stories to tell. Which means we are going to have to watch every word we tell her. Alright?"  
  
"Okay…Magneto? What about a ring? We can't be married if we don't got a ring?"  
  
"Damn…We'll just tell her we are getting it fixed…Maybe I can have Toad fix us a ring… Amazing Sabretooth"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You actually thought of something that could help us"  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Sabretooth opened up the door. And headed over to Ororo.  
  
Ororo looked up and said to Magneto "Um, uh…Papa? Could you please explain to me what happened?"  
  
Magneto smiled, "Of course, My dear. Sab-Victor and I were just about to do just that."  
  
**  
  
Jean, Logan and Scott had gone to the city to see what they could find.  
  
"Jean. Do you think if we go and see the supers of the buildings…you could peek in their heads and see if they have seen Sabretooth? Or Ororo?"  
  
"I think I could Logan. But we can't go in there and stare at the man or woman for a few minutes. We need a reason."  
  
Scott thought of something "Well, I can say I need an apartment , and you two are along to help me. That way I can keep them distracted and you can read their minds."  
  
Logan nodded "Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
Scott grinned, "What? No smart ass comments? No objections?"  
  
"No, I think you have a good plan."  
  
Scott's grin went into a frown. "What are you up to? You never agree with me…"  
  
Jean groaned "Scott let it go, he's agreeing with you. As shocked as I am that it happened we have no time to waste"  
  
Scott's frown satyed but he agreed "You're right Jean. Come on. We haven't got all day.  
  
**  
  
  
  
"So, I was kidnapped? By a man named Charles Xavier? Because I have the power to control the weather and he wanted to turn me to his side?"  
  
"Yes my dear. And during the struggle to free you. Toad and Mystique were captured, and your husband and I managed to save you, but Xavier's 'X-men' tried to stop us. You and Victor were injured. Luckily Victor has a healing ability. But you my dear, do not. So we believe that after you hit your head…You lost your memory….My dear you have to remember us"  
  
Over the past hour Ororo had begun to feel for the older man who was talking to her. She felt horrible that she could not remember him, "I'm so sorry Papa. I am trying but, all I can get is a blank…I hate them. These people who did this to us." She looked over to her husband. #I can't even remember the man I love#  
  
Magneto looked up at her, hiding the grin that was forming on his face. "Oh we will get them back, this I swear. But first we have to get you fixed up. I called a doctor who should be here any minute now. After we get you fixed up we need to get you home."  
  
Ororo turned to him "Where are we now?"  
  
"Well, the X-men had kept you here. When we showed up there was a fight and" he pointed to the window "they were taken care of. But only for a little while. Who knows when they might comeback to take you." Turning his head from Ororo's sight he gave Victor a look, and mouthed the words "say something"  
  
Victor awkwardly took a step forward, "I won't let that happen." Going over to the other side of the bed, he sat down next to Ororo, "I almost lost you once" grabbing her hand "I won't lose you again"  
  
Ororo began to cry, "Those bastards! I can't even remember my own husbad" she wrapped her arms around Victor, pressing her face to her husband's chest. Victor turned his face to Magneto and mouthed "what do I do?"  
  
Magneto mouthed back "Hug her you idiot!"  
  
Slowly, Victor wrapped his arms around Ororo. He sighed #this is what I've always wanted#. He stroked her hair "It will be alright."  
  
Ororo moved back from him and smiled and went to touch Victor's face "I'm so sorry, that I-Wait where's my wedding ring?"  
  
Magneto faked shock "That son-of-a-bitch! They stole your ring!"  
  
Victor was about to say something but changed his mind and said something else, "It's alright, I will just get you another one"  
  
Ororo shook her head "No, its not alright" she looked at her hand "That's one of the worst things a person could do…Can I see yours?" she asked Victor, "I just want to see what mine looked like"  
  
Hurriedly, Magneto looked around the room, noticing a thumb ring on Victor's left hand. Magneto moved it to his ring finger.  
  
Victor waited until it was there before he moved "Of course" he went and showed it to her.  
  
Ororo held his hand and admired the ring, it was a thick band of platinum, with a simple design etched into it. "It's beautiful"  
  
Suddenly a knock came to the door, instinctively, Victor stood up and went into a fighting stance. Magneto called "Who's There?"  
  
"Well it had better be me, cause I don't see anyone else out here." Came a woman's voice from outside the door.  
  
Victor groaned, "Why did you call her?"  
  
"Because she's the best doctor we have to offer." He turned to Ororo "Only the best for my little girl…Let her in Victor"  
  
Victor growled but went and let Dr. Ayala in. "Hey there my big, bold, cutie pie!" Victor moved out of the way, And Ororo met Alicia Ayala M.D.  
  
Victor snarled at Alicia "How many times do I have to tell you, I am not your cutie pie?"  
  
Alicia walked in and saw Ororo, luckily Magneto had clued Lici in on the plan. Other wise Lici would have freaked "I know you're not. But it's fun bugging ya! Oh, hello Ororo. You feeling better?"  
  
Ororo looked the girl up and down "Not quite, who are you?"  
  
Alicia frowned "Erik told me you didn't remember anything. I'm your dad's personal doctor. I also go by the code name Earthling. Here, I brought you some flowers" she held out a couple of seeds  
  
"Why are you—you…Wow" Ororo watched as the seeds in Alicia's hand began to grow into a group of flowers.  
  
Alicia smiled "I love that trick! Come on, let me check you out."  
  
Ororo was still unsure of the girl but nodded "Alright"  
  
** 


	4. A rescue (sorta)

Alright I'll admit it, I don't own the x-men. I'm sorry to those who are crazy and thought I did.  
  
The new char goes by Lici and/or Alicia and don't worry I don't take over the story or anything like that. It's kind of a cameo because I couldn't think of a good henchmen of Magneto's to play a doctor.  
  
That last chapter may have been a bit hurried, sorry about that but you know how it is when you are typing really fast-….never mind….  
  
444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444  
  
  
  
Jean and the others left the 4th hotel they had visited. It had been a few hours since they had left the mansion . Frustrated, Logan went up to the next person he saw and grabbed him "Listen Bub, have you seen a tall, ugly dude, with a nasty attitude?"  
  
The poor man shook his head  
  
"Then have you seen a very attractive, tall, white haired woman, with blue eyes?"  
  
Again the little man shook his head no, hoping the guy who held him would let him go.  
  
"Arrgh!" he threw the guy down. When the poor guy stood up he ran off.  
  
"Logan!" Jean yelled,  
  
"What?' he hollered.  
  
"Leave these people alone. They have nothing to do with this."  
  
Scott went over to Logan "She's right Logan"  
  
Logan turned back to Scott "I don't give a flying fuck what you think One Eye! We have to find Ororo, If he does anything to her I'll kill him, and then you for stalling me"  
  
Jean went over to Logan and put her arm around him "Logan, we'll find Ororo. And if anything has happened to her you will not kill Sabretooth."  
  
"Oh yes I w-"  
  
"You won't because I will have"  
  
Logan relaxed, "Come on, we better get looking for her….wait, where's Cyke?"  
  
"You guys, you better come see this!" came a voice from around the corner. The pair ran around to find Scott looking at a store front's T.V. display.  
  
The screen showed footage of a strange storm appearing for five minutes, a lightening bolt hitting an apartment, and then disappearing. "Just this afternoon a strange phenomenon occurred, at exactly 2:35 …." the telecaster's voice continued on for a while but the trio was no longer listening  
  
Scott leaned over the curb and called, "TAXI!"  
  
**  
  
"And so I says, 'I love you man, but Victor I'm warning ya, if you want to marry her fine. But don't come crying to me when you get struck with a bolt of lightening when you're in the sack"  
  
Ororo and Alicia burst out laughing. "At my wedding? No you didn't!"  
  
Lici laughed "Oh I did! You and Mystique almost killed me!"  
  
Magneto and Victor watched in awe as Lici strung out story after story about Ororo's life. The most recent tale being Lici's somewhat unorthodox toast to Victor and Ororo's wedding.  
  
Ororo wiped a tear away, "Why? I mean now its funny, but what made you do it?"  
  
Lici became serious, "Honestly?…Jealousy…and about ten of them little tiny glasses filled with some Jackie Daniels!"  
  
That got the pair going again. Lici then turned serious for real, "Ain't none of this coming back to you?"  
  
Ororo smiled but shook her head "I wish it was….damn them!"  
  
Lici smiled "Hey, its alright…..in fact it saves me the trouble of having to apologize for all the things I've put you through the past couple of years. Well, I must be on my way and something tells me you guys had better go too, Ororo is, as you can see, healthy as a horse. I'm sure her memory will come back in no time. Erik, can I talk to you outside?"  
  
Magneto nodded  
  
As soon as the two were out of sight and hearing distance, Magneto said "Now where did the hell all that come from?"  
  
Lici grinned "I got a photographic memory and I am a great actor!" Lici's smile faded "Erik, her hit to the head was a bad one. I'm surprised she even remembers how to walk or talk. As far as I can tell there is no internal damage. If she gets a bad headache that lasts for over an hour call me. I- I think part of her memory loss may be psychological. Which means she may be like this for awhile"  
  
Magneto nodded, "Awhile? Like years?"  
  
Lici shrug her shoulders, "Anything from a year to the rest of her life. Which means you've got to get your act together and figure out some history for her."  
  
"You just told her life story"  
  
"Yeah I did, but who's her mother? Any brothers or sisters? Where was she born? When's her birthday?"  
  
"I have that covered, Her mother is dead, and she looked almost exactly like her mother, except her mother had darker skin. No brothers or sisters, her birthday is Oct 17 1975 and she was born in New York City."  
  
"Good, well I have to go, I'll see you around later"  
  
"Good bye, and Lici?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You are welcome, oh and I'll have that ring for you by tomorrow, I must say my next paycheck will be rather large"  
  
Magneto smiled and shook his head "All right" he went back into the room and found Victor and Ororo talking very close to one another.  
  
"Where's some aluminum foil?"  
  
**  
  
Once inside the Taxi the trio told the man to take them to the apartment building that had been struck by lightening.  
  
Scott yelled "And step on it!"  
  
As soon as they got to the apartment building they leapt out of the car, almost forgetting to pay the cabbie.  
  
Jean rushed over to the door man, "What room was it that got struck by lightening?"  
  
The doorman said, "7123, Why?"  
  
"I just needed to know" she began to rush past him.  
  
The doorman held out an arm, stopping Jean, "Hold on ma'am, I'm gonna hve to see some ID-"  
  
Logan went up to the man and grabbed him by the collar, "Let us through, are else you're gonna regret it." He held up a clenched fist, his claws coming out slowly.  
  
"O-Okay, mi-mister just take it easy n-now" he moved his arm from the door.  
  
Scott grabbed Jean's arm and ran through the doorway. He ran past the elevator and went for the door marked stairs.  
  
Jean and Scott began to run up four flights of stars. Right when Alicia stepped off the elevator, running smack dab into Logan.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry" she looked up and saw his face "I-I wasn't watching where I was going"  
  
Ignoring her, Logan ran to the stairway. As soon as he was out of site she yelled to the clerk, "Get me room 7123", looking around she grabbed a plant that was on the desk  
  
"Um ma'am, you can't take that, and here's your call"  
  
"I'll pay ya later, tell the man who picks up that we got company!" she ran off to the stairs. Opening the door she saw that the group was more than halfway there. Setting the plant down she watched as it began to grow far past it's normal length, at an amazing speed. It shot up and grabbed Jean around the waist, hurling her back down a flight of stairs, smacking right into Logan.  
  
"Yes," Lici whispered.  
  
"Hey!" Scott leaned over the railing and fired at Lici with his glasses, taking the hit on her arm.  
  
"Agh! You son-of a bitch!" Lici fell down a few steps before she caught her self.  
  
One of the vines of the plant shot out and grabbed Scott by the neck. Suddenly, Logan swiped down and sliced the small vine.  
  
The door to the stairs opened, and the teenager who was working the front desk, "Ma'am, this guys says Victor's on his way and AHH!!!" the kid ran out of the door.  
  
Scott helped untangle jean while Logan kept the plant busy. The pain in Lici's arm was unbearable but she kept fighting the other three. The plant she was using was working alright but she needed help. Suddenly, Logan was thrown down a flight of stairs and Jean and Scott were face to face with Sabretooth. Scott went to fire but his hands were now tied to his sides, Jean was detained also, her eyes covered with the vines of the plant.  
  
Calling out Sabretooth asked Lici, "Lici? You alright"  
  
"Yeah!…The bastards got my arm all fucked up!"  
  
Logan got up and went for Sabretooth, but he fell again, his legs now tied up by the vines. In earnest he began to tear at the plant, however more and more vines kept coming. As soon as he was free he stood up and looked around for Sabretooth and the plant lady. Both were gone.  
  
"FUCK!" he yelled punching the wall next to him. Reluctantly he went and helped cut the other two loose.  
  
"Logan? Where are they?" jean asked, her eyes still covered by the tightly wrapped vines,  
  
"They're gone", Logan reached over and carefully sliced the vines she had on her eyes off.  
  
"Damn it!….how are we gonna find her now?", Scott asked as he stood up.  
  
"I don't think he's done anything to her yet, I didn't smell any sex on him."  
  
"Thank God," Jean whispered.  
  
"Come on, we might be able to catch them!" Logan grabbed jean off the ground and went headed down the stairs.  
  
**  
  
As soon as the three X-men let the stairway. A red Porsche with the license plate Earthling, peeled out of the parking lot. 


	5. Coming Home

Disclaimer : Okay, I'll admit it. I do own them. That's right. The three other disclaimers I wrote were all LIES! HA HA HA!!!!!  
  
(if you can't sense the sarcasm I pity you.)  
  
Warning there is a love scene in this next part. Its not even descriptive enough to need a warning but I just though it would be best to say something. Plus those hwo have expierence writing stuff like that. Please to not mak fun of me. Its my first attempt.  
  
5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
  
  
With aluminum foil wrapped around her head, Ororo held onto Lici as Sabretooth drove the group as fast as he could, away from the apartment building.  
  
"Lici, are you alright?". Magneto asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright. Luckily that bastards laser cauterized the wound. Now it just hurts like someone broke my arm….You okay Sabe?"  
  
"Yeah, the assholes couldn't get me. Thanks to your plant "  
  
"Don't mention it. Just drop me off at my house and return my car to me later."  
  
"All right" Magneto turned around and looked at Lici "Thank you. Do you need any thing else?"  
  
"Nah! I'll be alright, Ororo?."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your aluminum's falling off"  
  
The two woman laughed.  
  
**  
  
"You didn't see where they were going?"  
  
"No Professor. But we won't give up, we'll keep on searching through the night if we have to."  
  
Xavier shook his head. "No, you need your rest. We'll continue looking for her tomorrow."  
  
Logan stepped forward, "Professor, why would we waste time on-"  
  
Scott grabbed Logan's shoulder, "Logan, when we find Ororo, we won't be able to help her if we are all exhausted. I agree with the Professor. We'll get s few hours rest, and we'll continue our search."  
  
Logan wiped Scott's hand off of his shoulder. "Don't you fucking touch me" he stormed out of the room. Jean chasing after him.  
  
"Logan, come back Scott's right-"  
  
"She's your best friend Jean. I would think you would want to find her most of all" he began to walk up the stairs. He stopped and without turning around said, "You know, I've watched you and her these past two weeks I've been here. When the girls asked you to take them to the mall Thursday, you said 'Sure' and the four of you ran out of the house. About five minutes later, Ororo comes downstairs and says, 'Have you seen Jean? I wanted to ask her and the girls if they wanted to go see a movie'" Logan turned to face Jean," I didn't have the heart to tell her where you went….. I've seen things like that happen since I've been here, so I can imagine it's been happening for awhile" he turned and headed up the stairs, but again he stopped, "You know, The first thing she told me when I arrived here, was not to hurt you. I can't even imagine why she cares so much about you" he began up the stairs again..  
  
"Logan, that's not fair. You don't know the whole deal with me and her-"  
  
With out stopping he called down to her, "I've seen enough Jean. And I am not going to sit here and watch you forget her again."  
  
Jean tried to hold the tears in as she turned to head back to the office. Smacking into Scott, "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
Scott shook his head, "He's right you know."  
  
Jean's eyes widened in shock, "You agree with him?…Why do-"  
  
"Don't ask me why Jean. But I've seen it happen before to. Hell, I've done it myself. It's like they say, 'You never know what you have until its gone'"  
  
Crying fully now, Jean went into Scott's arms, "We'll get her back, and I'll make it up to her."  
  
"So will I, Jean…..So will I."  
  
**  
  
As soon as they reached Headquarters Magneto pulled one of his people to the side and asked them to go and fix up a room for Ororo and Victor.  
  
"It's already been done sir. Earthling called as soon as you dropped her off. She gave us Ororo's size and colors that Earthling thought Ororo would like. It's located in Victor's old room"  
  
Remind himself to thank Lici later, He turned to Ororo, "Ororo?"  
  
"Yes Papa?"  
  
"I think it would be wise if Victor took you and reunited you with you're things."  
  
"Alright, Victor? Will you show me the way?", Ororo held out an arm for Victor to lead her on.  
  
"…Yes." , Victor reached out and intertwined his arm with hers, Ororo looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Magneto discreetly pointed to the south hall. Victor followed his direction, and on the way pointed out different things. "This is the Labs, Toad usually works in this hall, but…well the X-men have him."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine. As soon as I start getting my skills tuned again. I'll help you and my father rescue him and Mystique."  
  
Smiling down at her Victor thought to himself #She's so beautiful when she smiles. I hope she always stays this way.#  
  
"You should smile more Victor. That's the first time I've seen you smile since I've been up"  
  
Victor hadn't even realized he had smiled. #I can't even remember the last time I smiled#. Suddenly the came to a staircase. The two climbed up the stairs to find a double door. Above the door was a little plaque that said "Mr. & Mrs. Creed"  
  
"How sweet." Ororo grinned up at the sign.  
  
"It was your Idea." Victor was surprised he had come to this door. It had been his old room. He had been so intrigued by Ororo he hadn't been paying attention to where they were going.  
  
"Victor, I know this seems like a crazy suggestion, but Lici told me a story how you had insisted to carry me over the threshold. Well since I can't remember the first time you did….will you do it again?"  
  
Though he was a bit perplexed by the suggestion. He wrapped his arm around her and easily lifted her small frame. Kicking open the doors he carried her over the "Threshold".  
  
Ororo gasped at the room, "Oh my! It's beautiful!"  
  
The "room" was in fact an apartment.. The room they were in now was a living room. The couch, chairs, and loveseat were Italian leather. A big screen TV. was located in front of the large couch. The floors were hardwood, but several rugs were strewn about.. To the right of the door was a medium sized kitchen complete with all the important appliances.  
  
"Victor? Why is most of this new?" she said, still up in his arms.  
  
Quickly he thought up an excuse, "Well about two weeks ago, you got mad and said I never helped out around the apartment and that all of our things were broken or borrowed. So I went out and bought an entire apartment worth of things. And while you were out on a girl thing with Lici. I had everything moved in."  
  
"Really?", #How sweet#  
  
Suddenly another thought came to him, "Yeah, you were happy till you found out that I had thrown out most of your clothes and bought you some new things….I got some of the sizes mixed up."  
  
Laughing Ororo said, "Well, that would probably get anyone angry. Honey? Will you put me down?"  
  
Victor was completely shocked at the word Honey." okay" he swung her down to the floor.  
  
"Thank you." Ororo began to look around the rest of the apartment. Oohing and ahhing at the different things she liked.  
  
The dining room had a small round table that was made out of oak. With 4 chairs around it. "I really like this table, did I pick it out?"  
  
"Yes, it was one of the few things I kept that was old.", Victor felt safe in saying that. As he noticed the table was from the downstairs kitchen.  
  
Timidly Ororo went around the table and put her arms up on Victor's shoulders," Will you show me upstairs?"  
  
Looking deep into Ororo's eyes, Victor nodded.  
  
**  
  
"Professor, How long have I been doing this to Ororo?"  
  
Xavier did not want to answer Jean, with a deep breath he said, "Years Jean. Ever since Ororo came to the mansion.  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me?"  
  
"It never seemed to bother Ororo, if it did she never told me or Scott about it. Only recently did I sense her becoming sad and withdrawn."  
  
"You didn't know it bothered her?"  
  
"Well, Ororo is a very private person. She doesn't wear her feelings on her sleeve. You know, chances are, It may not have always bothered her. You see when Ororo lived in Africa. I don't believe she had many friends. Maybe she assumed that was the way friends treated each other. I think it only bothered her recently because she has seen the way Marie Kitty and Jubilee treat each other."  
  
"I feel horrible. Professor. I can't believe I did that to her."  
  
"Jean, you weren't the only one"  
  
"What do you mean?."  
  
"Well, Ororo has always been there for everyone. If one of the students had a problem, they told her. If any of us had troubles, Ororo was the first one to listen. But….no one was ever there to listen to her's. I think when you see someone as a person who is helping everyone. You begin to think, that they need no help. That they have everyone else's and their own problems under control."  
  
"I just feel so bad, She's probably sitting somewhere alone, thinking tat no one is going to help her."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Love scene!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
As soon as Victor heard the word Bedroom, he had scooped Ororo up and began to carry her to the upstairs room. As soon as they entered the room Ororo clicked on the light. Located in the center of the room was a king sized poster bed. Victor went and laid Ororo on it.. As soon as her back was on the bed, Ororo reached up and wrapped her arms around Victors neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Victor growled and pressed his lips tightly against Ororo's causing a small moan to escape her throat.. Victor picked up Ororo's body and put her in the center of the bed. He began to pull off his clothes #This is what I've been dreaming of since the first time I've seen her.# he thought. As soon as his clothes were off he climbed up on the bed. "Undress me" Ororo whispered.  
  
Victor tore at the silk night gown that Ororo had been wearing for the past day or so. When she was completely free of her clothes, Victor said in awe. "You are so beautiful."  
  
"I-I love you Victor"  
  
"I love you too." Victor said the words before he could even realize it. It was the first time he had ever spoken those words to anyone. Victor wrapped his arms around Ororo, pulling her to him. Ororo wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
"Never leave me Ororo"  
  
"I won't Victor, I promise"  
  
**  
  
Magneto sat at his desk, in his bedroom. When suddenly a noise began to infiltrate his room. "Now, what could that be?……." widening his eyes, he said to the empty room. "Um, Well, that happened a little faster than I imagined". 


	6. Somethings gonna go down

Disclaimer: I don't own them (I've gotten past trying got think up something sute to say.)  
  
Though I am far from done I would like to thank those who have reviewed my fic. I am glad that I have written something worth reading. And that amazingly no one has flamed me yet.  
  
(hey, am I getting the fanfic writer's lingo down? (  
  
6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666  
  
**One month after Ororo's kidnap**  
  
Ororo woke up, she looked over to her side and saw Victor. With a smile remembered last night. Victor had taken her out on his motorcycle and the two had spent most of the night, making love under the stars. Quietly she tried to move out from under Victor's arms as soon as she had enough room to slide out, his arms tightened around her. "Victor, I have to get up", the arms loosened. "Thank You" she sat up, only to be pulled down again. This time, Victor rolled over her, pinning her under him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I was going to get up." Victor shook his head. "Why not?", ignoring her question, Victor lowered his head to Ororo's neck. And slowly made his way lower, "Victor, I need to get up, we've already slept in over an hour and I have to meet Lici so-ooh. Oh,"  
  
With a low growl, Victor whispered, "No you don't"  
  
**  
  
Logan raced down the highway on Scott's motorcycle. It had been about a month since Ororo had been gone and there was no clue as to where she could have gone. Xavier and Jean had tried to pry the location of Magneto's Hideout. But the location they kept giving was an abandoned warehouse. The x-men had searched all over that ware house, but to no avail. Logan was headed there now. "There's gotta be something we overlooked".  
  
**  
  
Back at the mansion, down in the lab, two voices could be heard singing," Nobody knows, the trouble I've seen, Noooo-body knows. But meeee"  
  
Hank grabbed his head, "Will you please be quiet? I am trying to work."  
  
Mystique leaned over the bars that had held her for the past month. "And I'm trying to pass the time, care to make any suggestions? Toad's got to know at least 500 songs. Dontcha?"  
  
Toad called out from his closed in chamber, "Yes, I do."  
  
#anything to get them to shut up.# "Fine, umm…let me hear" he looked around the room, his eyes settling on a calendar. "Sing me January"  
  
Snickering, Toad began a song, "Oh January! Oooooh January!"  
  
With a shake of his head, Hank thought, #I hate my life#  
  
**  
  
Logan shut off the engine to his bike. He had arrived at the warehouse Toad and Mystique's mind had said their hideout was. But he could see nothing. "Better start looking" he mumbled to himself.  
  
**  
  
"Victor?"  
  
"Ummm?"  
  
"Are you going to get up anytime soon? If you are, I left some of the breakfast Gertrude made on the stove. Alright?"  
  
"hmm hmm."  
  
With a smile, Ororo said, "Goodbye baby, Love you" shutting the bed room door behind her.  
  
"Love…you…." Victor trailed off back to sleep. Even though his healing factor kept him alert at all times, Victor loved to stay in bed and sleep. 


	7. Lightning Strikes

Disclaimer: If you have gotten this far I am sure you know I don't have any affiliation with Marvel or the movie people. Maybe one day, but not now  
  
Oh and sorry for the short chapter, it kind of got cut off!  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
Logan walked through the south part of the warehouse. Though he had checked this section when the group had first came to this place, he felt something wasn't right. As soon as he finished the section he had gone through before, he headed towards the section that Jean had gone over. As he walked strange smell drifted to him. Just to be sure, Logan released his claws, taking a few more steps into what seemed to be the loading deck, he recognized the smell, "Ororo." He whispered.  
  
**  
  
Ororo ran down the stairs that led to her and Victor's apartment, smacking right into her father.  
  
"Oh, watch it there, Ororo,"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Papa," Ororo smiled at the older man she had come to love and trust, "Have you seen Earthling?"  
  
"Yes, she just arrived a little bit ago, Might I ask, how are those earrings working out for you?" Magneto asked, gesturing to the pieces in question.  
  
"Well, I haven't been found by Xavier yet. So apparently they are working just fine.", Earthling, A.K.A. Lici. Had designed a pair of earrings that worked just like Magneto's helmet, blocking out any chances of Xavier finding her.  
  
Suddenly Lici came around the corner, "Ororo! There you are, I have been here for the past hour, while you sit up there doing who knows what with Victor up there….(sigh) what am I going to do with you?"  
  
"Like you promised, take me shopping",  
  
"Whatever, come on, we gotta go Express isn't open all-", A loud buzzer went off, interrupting Earthling., "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Speaking into a transmitter Magneto yelled, "What is going on?"  
  
A muffled voice came over the transmitter, "It's Wolverine. He's in the the old Tin Can warehouse. And he's headed through the secret entrance."  
  
"Damn!……Well I'll send Sabretooth and Earthling down there to handle him. Where exactly is he at?"  
  
"Well he just triggered the alarm, and he seems to be staying at the entrance."  
  
"Papa? Who is Wolverine?"  
  
"He's one of the X-men…Earthling, get Ororo upstairs and keep her hidden. Send Victor-"  
  
"No," Ororo said.  
  
Surprised, Magneto and Earthling turned to Ororo, "What?" Earthling asked.  
  
"I'm not going to let them hurt us again. I'm going to go and help you and Victor"  
  
"But, Ororo, you haven't had any training since The Accident-"  
  
"Some things you can't forget, I still know how to drive and I know what certain things are."  
  
Magneto nodded," She's right, Let her go".  
  
Earthling shook her head and watched as her new friend went to get her husband.  
  
**  
  
"It's a small world after all, It's all small wor-"  
  
"NO!", Hank yelled, "I handled "Nobody knows". I bit my lip when you began to sing about things around the room. But I will not listen to that song…it's-its'-"  
  
"Evil?" supplied a smiling Mystique.  
  
"yes!" hank pointed at her, "Exactly."  
  
All of a sudden Jean's voice crackled over the transmitter. "Hank?" .  
  
Grabbing the transmitter, "Yes Jean?"  
  
"Logan seems to have found something at that old warehouse we had checked out. We need you to come upstairs and keep an eye out here. Alright?"  
  
"Yes Jean, I'm on my way.", as soon as the word "way" was spoken, hank was out of the room.  
  
"Mystique?"  
  
"Yeah Toad?"  
  
"Anything within reach? A scalpel? Or a pen? Or even a paper clip?"  
  
"Yeah, but I can't reach it."  
  
"What if you make your hair really long, and use it as a lasso?"  
  
"No that wouldn't……HEY!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You actually thought of something, Toad!"  
  
"um…Thank you."  
  
**  
  
Logan finished telling Scott of the location he had found.  
  
"Anything else you see? Me, Jean and The Professor are on our way."  
  
"Alright, but hurry your asses up" with that, Logan clicked off the receiver.  
  
He had been pacing for about 15 minutes in darkness, waiting for the others to arrive Suddenly the smell of flowers filled his nostrils. A metal picture of the plant girl at the apartment building, flickered in his head. With out warning, a rope like material wrapped around his neck choking him. Hurriedly he slashed at the vines but he was soon failing in hitting all of the vines that were headed at him. With one last surge of energy he leaped swiping with his claws, every which way. A scream pierced the air as he contacted with something. Cutting and pulling the vines off of his throat. He grabbed the now still body and pulled it close to get a better look. It was the woman who had attacked him and the others at the other building. Pulling his claws from her abdomen, he pushed the body off of him.  
  
**  
  
Victor marched toward the side entrance, "Are you sure she went ahead?" Ororo asked from behind him.  
  
"I smell her scent in this direction she had to of."  
  
"I thought she was going to wait for me to get back but as I came back she was gone."  
  
"Shh. Wait here." Victor headed into the dark underground tunnel.  
  
Ororo paced the room nervously waiting for Sabretooth to return.  
  
**  
  
"Scott? What else did he say?"  
  
"to hurry our asses up."  
  
With a weak smile Jean shook her head. "Do you think she's still okay?"  
  
Scott shrugged, "I want to believe she's okay Jean. I really do, but she's been in custody of Magneto and…" he stopped noticing the fresh tears covering Jean's cheeks. Reaching a hand over he grabbed Jean's hand and squeezed. "We'll have her back, I promise."  
  
#Don't make promises you can't keep Scott#, Jean thought to herself.  
  
As if he had read her thoughts, Still facing the windshield, Scott whispered, "I don't Jean."  
  
**  
  
Ororo was worried. She hadn't heard any noises from the tunnel in about ten minutes. Looking away from the tunnel she tried to busy herself with a small picture. Suddenly, Ororo saw something out of the corner of her eye, she saw Victor emerge from the tunnel, "Did you find….", Ororo's words were lost as Victor carried in an almost dead body, "NO!" Ororo ran over to Victor, who somberly lowered Earthling to the floor. He ran off to get some help. Ororo began to try and wake up her friend, while at the same time, trying to cover the bloody wound. "Lici? Wake up Come on Please? We gotta go shopping, who's gonna take me?" You promised me we were going to go see David Bowie in concert….that new movie! You said we were gonna go see another movie….and "  
  
Suddenly a soft whisper came from Earthling's mouth. "Ororo?" struggling to open her eyes, "It hurts…really bad..I don't know"  
  
Now openly crying, Ororo asked, "Shut up, Okay? You are fine, Victor went to get someone to help.-"  
  
"Why?…..every…one knows…I'm the….only doctor…"  
  
"Lici, Come on, WILL SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME?", Ororo turned away from her friend. Victor entered the room with Magneto, Victor went to help Ororo but Magneto held him, knowing that the amount of blood Earthling had sustained was massive and that there was no hope.. the two men stayed to the outer part of the room, watching the two  
  
Struggling to breathe, Earthling muttered, "Ororo?….Don't… hate me…Okay?"  
  
"Why? I don't understand."  
  
"You…..will…someday…" Lici choked in one last breath, her eyes opening wide. Her body now completely still.  
  
"Lici?", Ororo reached over and began to shake her friend. When there was no response, Ororo ignored the large puddle of blood around Earthling, and wrapped her arms around her friend. Magneto grabbed one of the towels and went to help Ororo. Pulling her from Lici, he helped her to her feet. As soon as she was standing, she pushed him away. She turned her face up to the skylight., her eyes now flashing white. A bright light filled the room, followed by a deafening roar of thunder. 


	8. Another rescue

Disclaimer: You know, you would think that because I have a disclaimer, that would automatically mean, that I have no connection to the X-men.  
  
Again, I just really want to thank all you guys who review. (sighs and wipes a tear) I'm so happy.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"What is taking so long?" whined Toad.  
  
"Okay, first I had to braid this piece of hair, and then-"  
  
"Why didn't you just grow it out already braided?"  
  
"Cause I……..UGH!"  
  
Toad snickered, "I take it that would have been to easy?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
**  
  
"If they don't get here in a few seconds I'm going to go in without them." Muttered an anxious Wolverine.  
  
He paced for exactly one more minute and headed into the tunnel. "LOGAN", called Jean, "Wait!"  
  
Scott and Jean jogged towards Logan, "About fuckin' time you guys showed up come on." The trio ran into the tunnel, they got about 10 steps in when Logan stopped, "I smell something,". Suddenly the transmitters the three wore, were now cackling, "What the hell?" Logan and Scott began to look at theirs.  
  
Jean gasped, "Look!", The two guy's heads snapped up. About 20 feet away a white light was coming from the end of the tunnel. As the figure came into view the three realized it was Storm. Jean went began to head to her friend, when she realized all was not right. Ororo's eyes were fogged over, "'Ro? Ororo? ", Jean and Scott began to take steps back.  
  
"You have no right to call me that.", punctuating each word with a sizzle of lightening.  
  
"Storm, what are you talking about?", Logan took a step forward, his claws gleaming a bright silver with the lightening.  
  
Ororo caught the silver gleam and hissed, "You"  
  
"Me what?", It was then Logan realized the bloody clothes, and the faint tracks of tears on Ororo's face. Sniffing, he recognized the scent, #plant girl?#  
  
Ororo spoke no words, she just laughed, and Logan took another step forward, "Ro. Are you-"  
  
"Shut UP!", Ororo's arms shot out, from them came a bolt of lightening, that hit Logan right in the chest.  
  
"AAAGHH!", he was sent sprawling back, ducking, Jean and Scott missed him by a few inches. Logan crashed into a large pile of crates.  
  
"Logan?", Jean ran towards Logan,  
  
"Jean-", Scott began, he was cut off by Sabretooth grabbing his neck and pulling him off the ground, and throwing him across the room. Scott hit the opposite wall with a sickening smack. Sniffing the air, Sabretooth turned to the crates, where a slowly healing Wolverine, stumbled to his feet. Sabretooth snarled and with two strides, hit Logan back down to the floor. The two began to fight. Logan was losing.  
  
"Ororo? Why are you doing this?", sobbed a horrified Jean.  
  
The grin that had just appeared on Ororo's face after she had electrified Logan disappeared, and Ororo turned on Jean. "How dare you, You…kidnap me and make me lose my entire world.", Jean's face was in complete shock " And you kill one of the only people who could help me remember…. So don't you dare ask me why I am doing this.", with those words Ororo raised her arms over head, ready to strike Jean down, when suddenly her arms would not follow her commands.  
  
"Stop, Storm!", Xavier held out a hand trying to hold back Ororo's arms. While holding Ororo's arms in place, he tried to get inside her head to make her stop, but he couldn't. Xavier knew that Ororo could make the lightening strike with out gesturing with her arms, but he had to stall for time.  
  
Just at that moment, Magneto appeared. "ah, Charles. It's been sometime." Magneto nodded at Ororo and Sabretooth, stopping the two. Reluctantly, Ororo lowered her arms, her eyes going back to normal. Sabretooth punched Logan one more time.  
  
"Magneto, what have you done?", Jean asked, as she was helping Scott to his feet.  
  
"What has he done? WHAT HAS HE-", Victor grabbed and silenced Ororo.  
  
"Why nothing of course. I was just sitting here at my home, when you three", he motioned to The three X-men, "and your fearless leader, Decide to attack me…for what seems, to be for no reason."  
  
"You lying sack of shit, I'll-"  
  
"Logan, please be quiet. Erik, I can not understand."  
  
While the two leaders began to talk, Jean got an idea. Though Ororo's thoughts were blocked, Sabretooth's weren't. jean concentrated, and soon, pictures of began to fill her mind. Pictures of Ororo and Sabretooth were having sex, others were of the two were talking, even a few with Magneto and them sharing a laugh. The last picture that flew into her mind, was of Earthling and Ororo. Ororo was crying and leaning over her. As soon as she broke her connection, she looked to Ororo, on her left hand, on her ring finger, was a wedding band.  
  
"NO!" she cried, "You sick bastard what did you do?".  
  
"What is the matter Jean?", everyone in the room had turned to Jean.  
  
"Scott….Look…Ororo's hand.", She pointed.  
  
For the first time, Scott, Logan, and the Professor, noticed the ring on Ororo's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to kidnap my daughter again. So I'm afraid you'll have to leave. Before I let her pay you back.", Magneto added with a grin..  
  
"You Son of a Bitch! You're no more her father than I am,"  
  
Ororo again tried to speak up, but Sabretooth held her. Magneto turned on Logan, "You are starting to get on my nerves", Logan didn't have time to react before Magneto had him pinned to the wall. His arms out stretched. "Comfortable? Now I suggest you all leave."  
  
Suddenly Victor left Ororo and grabbed Magneto, "What are you doing? Oh, I get it. Xavier, let me go."  
  
"Not until you tell Ororo the truth."  
  
"You let him go!" yelled Ororo heading for the Professor. Jean jumped on Ororo. "get off of me!"  
  
Jean kept a death grip on Ororo's neck. "Ororo" Jean whispered into her old friend's ear, "Please remember.". Suddenly light reflected off of Ororo's earrings. For some reason, Jean knew the earrings were why the Professor couldn't get into Ororo's mind. Ororo was thrashing around, trying to wrench Jean off of her back, Quickly and Carefully, Jean reached out and removed the left one.  
  
"Let….me go…", Sabretooth now had Magneto in a headlock of sorts. But unlike the hold Xavier had Magneto in at the train station, this one was cutting of air, quickly.  
  
The two woman were still rolling around, when Scott went to Jean's aid. He grabbed Ororo's waist and held her as still as possible. Ororo's eyes began to fog over, "Hurry Jean".  
  
Jean concentrated and began to fill Ororo's mind with memories from her life as an X-men, slowly Ororo began to not fight back. She was amazed by the pictures she was seeing.  
  
"Ororo!…Do…not believe." Magneto passed out. Keeping Victor under control he rolled over to Ororo.  
  
"His she okay?", The professor asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. She hasn't moved or anything since I showed her some memories.  
  
Ororo was sitting perfectly still, her eyes back to normal  
  
Logan walked over, most of his wounds already healed over. He asked, "Ro?. Are you okay?"  
  
Ororo snapped out of it at the sound of her nickname. "Logan?". Ororo looked around, and in shock, passed out. 


	9. Thoughts

Disclaimer: Don't have anything to do with X-men, sorry to disappoint you all  
  
1 And just a q, How do you spell Ororo's last name? Munroe or Monroe  
  
Oh and the song "With Out Your Arms" was written by me. No taking . Kay?  
  
9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999  
  
  
  
Mystique had spent the past 4 hours working on lassoing a scalpel that was about 8 ft away from her. Just as she got the little rope of hair around it, Hank stepped on the braid.  
  
"OOW! You son of a bitch, hey! Where are you going?", Hank ignored mystique, and after moving everything that Mystique could possibly grab, he went to the side of the room where the examining tables were. He quickly rolled out a blanket over the hard surface  
  
Suddenly toad's voice came through, "What are you doing? Did something happen? What's going on? Did you get the scalpel? If you did why haven't you let me out?"  
  
"Shut up! The blue guy is doing something.", Mystique whispered. "I think something happened."  
  
"Like what? What happened?"  
  
"if I knew that I would have told you."  
  
Out of nowhere Marie, Jubilee, and Kitty appeared. Jubilee asked, "What's wrong Hank?",  
  
"If you girls would help me, I need to fix up a place where we can watch over Ms. Munroe."  
  
The three girls stood there, "You found her? Where was she?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I am not sure, but The others are bringing her here and she may need some medical attention. So I could use your help, Kitty, go and make sure that all the students are alright, Marie, I need you to go and wait for the others' when they arrive come tell me. Jubilee, help me set this table up"  
  
Jubilee said, "Okay" and the three girls sprang into action.  
  
**  
  
Logan carried Ororo in to the main floor, Marie chasing after him, "Logan, Wait!"  
  
"No time kid, we gotta get help, where's Hank?"  
  
"he's downstairs in the lab, that's what I was trying to tell you, he has-" Logan took off in direction of the lab. Leaving a shaken Marie, Jean and Scott soon came into the hall from outside  
  
"Where's Logan?" Scott asked.  
  
"he took Ororo down to the Lab. Will someone- WAIT" Marie began to run after the other two, who had token off as soon as she said Lab.  
  
***One Hour Later***  
  
Hank stood over Ororo, checking her vitals. Jean stood by watching him work while Logan and Scott sat off to the side on the floor. The professor was upstairs with the student's waiting on some sort of news.  
  
Slowly, Ororo began to wake up. "What….where am I?"  
  
Jean almost burst into tears at the sound of her friend's voice.she woke up she told the Professor telepathically. "You're in the lab Ro. How do you feel?"  
  
Ororo looked up at Jean, she tried to think back to what had happened and what was happening now but she couldn't think clearly, and Quietly she whispered, "Leave me alone."  
  
Jean took a step back, "Ro? Are you okay? It's us, can you remember everything?"  
  
Ororo dropped her head to her hands. "I need to be alone alright? Can you just let me be alone?".  
  
Logan and Scott, got to their feet, Scott began to speak, but Logan cut him off, "Come on you guys, let's let her have some space.". he looked at Ororo's hands, they were shaking.  
  
"But Logan I think she need-"  
  
"Don't talk as if she's not in the room. Ororo?", Logan turned to her, "I'm sure you know what you need.", He walked out of the room, Marie trailing behind him.  
  
The Professor motioned that the rest of them should leave, Reluctantly Jean walked out of the room. Scott shook his head and went after her. "Call us if you need anything," he added before he left. Ororo nodded.  
  
**  
  
When the X-men left Sabretooth and Magneto, they made sure that Sabretooth wouldn't follow. He awoke tied up next to Magneto. At first he couldn't remember where he was or why, but slowly , the memory of Xavier making him pass out came back. The first think he thought of was Ororo, #where is she?#. his eyes searched the dark room, but he could not see her. He began to roll all over the floor hoping to knock his bandages loose. His kicking and rolling caused Magneto to slowly wake up. Even though his neck hurt something terrible, he went to untie Victor.  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"Xavier somehow made me fall asleep using his power." As soon as Victor was free, he leaped off the ground. Sniffing, he tried to find Ororo's scent. It was in the room, but she wasn't. "She's gone!". Rage filled him and e began to tear apart the crates and anything he could get his hands on.  
  
"Victor calm down. We'll get her back-"  
  
"How?", Victor stopped his actions, "how do you suggest we do that? They've probably got her back to being "Storm"", victor shook his head and began to walk back to his room.  
  
Magneto let Victor's words sink in. At first he thought, #Oh well,# but after a few moments of silence, Magneto began to feel something, #she's gone#. Though Ororo had only been his "daughter" for a few weeks, Magneto had become attached to her. He had never had children and the way she called him "Papa" made him feel, whole. Magneto shook his head, "I do not feel bad she is gone, just that I never got to have her on my side, because she so powerful, that's it." He told himself as he got up and headed back to his office.  
  
**  
  
Ororo sat on the examination table. She began to think back before her old friends had saved her. How she awoke that morning thinking she was with a man who loved her, and that her and her best friend were going shopping. Now she was thinking two people's thoughts. One person wanting to go and kill Xavier for the pain he put her through, and the other wanting to do the same to Magneto. #Oh goddess, why is this happening? What di I do? I can't be thinking these thoughts. I mean, what am I going to do? I have this horrible feeling that whatever I end up doing, will hurt someone. Papa…..Magneto…that lying bastard…..that sweet old man…….Xavier……..mentor….father figure…Scott….old friend…..…Jean…….Jean….what about Jean? Never paid no mind to me……not like Lici…..who took me out on the town every Saturday night…… Who is now dead…….thanks to the asshole Logan……Logan….he wasn't so bad…..He never did anything to me………anything….i doubt he and I have had a whole conversation since he's been here…..oh Lici, why did you have to die? If you had just waited for me…instead of trying to protect me…..I'd be with you at out cafe……or with victor at our ho-NO!…that's not what I want….!!# Ororo stood up and with an arm, hit a table that had a glass of water on it. The glass fell and shattered into pieces. Ororo grabbed the small table and picked it up, hurling it across the room. She saw a few bottles on the other side of the room and ran over to them, ignoring the glass going into her feet. #Victor…..you were the one who hurt me the most….saying how you loved me….holding me so tight…….making me feel so beautiful….so sexy…no man ever treated me that way…..# Ororo swiped the bottles off of the counter with her arm. #Making my body feel so damn good.# Ororo could feel his arms wrapped around her, his hands caressing her breasts, his lips on her neck…Shaking her head, going to the table, she ripped the blankets off of the table, trying to tear them apart, #And it was all an act….so that I could work for your team…Lici's friendship….Victor's touch……Magneto's pride…..all of them were acting…..# with that last thought, Ororo grabbed the examining table and flipped it onto it's side. Sinking to her feet, Ororo choke back a sob #t That act made me feel so…loved and cared for….Those relationships were more real….than any I've ever had before.#. Ororo wrapped her arms around her legs and wept. #it was all a dream…..a dream that was real.#  
  
**  
  
Victor slowly walked up the stairs to "their" room. He clenched his fists while standing in front of the door. He read the small sign above the door, "Mr. And Mrs. Creed." #not any more……no more waking up with her by my side……with her arms around me#, Just the thought that he would no longer be with his "wife", made the anger Ororo had buried, come back to the surface. Red flashed in his eyes. Reaching up he ripped the small sign off of the door, throwing it down the stairs. He opened the door. Her scent drifted to him #Ororo….my Ororo….you'll never forgive me…..you'll never come back to me….#, The red flashed in his eyes once more he walked into the room and began to tear apart the first thing he saw. The leather couches. He ripped back the leather. #It was only a few days ago…….when we laid down on this couch…..watching those stupid movies Lici told you, you had to see#. The pair had ignored the movies and had turned their attention to each other. A piece of the leather came off in Victors hand. He bought it to his face and breathed in the aroma. #it still has her smell…..everything in this room has her smell….#. With that , Victor lost it. He went into the kitchen throwing every loose object off of the counter and across the room. Opening the cupboards he threw the dishes to the floor. The pots and pans he began to throw at the stereo. One pot caused the stereo to start up. Playing the song The two supposedly had at there wedding.  
  
^  
  
There are so many things I'll never do.  
  
So many things that I'll never see.  
  
But I don't mind, it doesn't matter  
  
As long as your arms are holding me  
  
Without your arms to hold me close  
  
I can't Think clearly, and I can't speak  
  
  
  
^  
  
Before the song could reach finish the chorus, Victor went and grabbed the stereo, hurling it right into the big screen. #I never had some one make me feel like you do…….if you ever go, You'd leave me weak…..Oh, Ororo…..why didn't you chose our side in the first place?……if you had we'd be together….#. Victor looked up and saw his bedroom light was on. #don't go up there….don't# his legs didn't listen, and Victor was soon headed to it. As soon as he entered, he freaked, he began to rip apart the bed, clearing off the shelves, shoving everything into one big pile on the floor. Gabbing the large dresser that held his clothes, Victor flipped it to its side. #You promised……Ororo…..you promised to never leave.#. He went to her closet and reached in, to grab her clothes and rip them apart. The first thing he grabbed he began to tear apart before he realized what it was. It was Ororo's silk robe. The one she had worn almost every night since she had come to Magneto's hideout. For one moment, Victor couldn't breathe. He pressed the torn pieces to his face, inhaling deeply, he sank to the floor. #You promised Ororo…..#, For the first time in his life, tears began to make their way down Victors cheeks. 3You promised.# 


	10. Let it Rain

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with X-men.  
  
Ororo's history may be different, I kind of warped it to fit with my story, kay?  
  
10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10  
  
The x-men stood outside of the small room listening to the mess Ororo was making Several times Jean tried to go to the door, only to have Scott or Logan stop her. "How do we know she isn't hurting herself? Why is she doing this?", Jean whispered to the Professor.  
  
"Ororo, has always known what she is doing. She has just gone through something that none of us here can understand"  
  
Logan stepped forward, "I can, I mean, I know what its like to lose my memory, but I've never had any of it return. I don't know what I'd do if it all came back."  
  
Hank put a hand on Logan's shoulder, "Probably the same thing she is doing right now."  
  
Suddenly a horrible thud came from the room. "What was that?" Scott asked.  
  
"the table. I'll bet you anything she flipped the table over.", Logan listened some more, "I think she's done…..Man, could you imagine if she was using her powers to let this all out?"  
  
The Professor nodded, "yes, we can fix the room later, but who knows what would have happened if she had let loose outside.", He paused and looked upward. "I wonder if it's raining."  
  
A voice came from inside the room. "Logan? Will you and Scott come here?"  
  
"Yes, hold on,", Scott and Logan looked at each other, Scott shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Jean, went up to the door, and was about to open it, when the Professor stopped her. "Jean, I know you want to see her, but if she wanted to see you, she'd have asked for you."  
  
"But Professor, I thin-",  
  
Logan went up to the door, "He's right Jean. Now please move." She moved out of the way.  
  
As Scott passed her, her reached out an arm and hugged her. He whispered, "I'll let you know if she's okay.", She nodded.  
  
**  
  
Magneto sat in his office, listening to the noise Sabretooth was making. He wanted to stop him but he knew what would happen if he got in between Sabretooth and whatever it was he wanted to attack. Then there was silence. Magneto stayed where he was, hoping no one would find him.  
  
**  
  
1 Logan walked into the room, he saw Ororo sitting in the corner crying. "Ororo? Are you okay?"  
  
Scott came in, "Jesus, Ro. What have you done?'  
  
Logan gave Scott a look of disgust and went to Ororo's side. Noticing that her feet were cut, he grabbed a blanket she had ripped off the table. Gently he wrapped her feet. "Do you want to talk about it?".  
  
Ororo shook her head, "Just help me to my room, Okay?'  
  
Logan nodded, casting a glance over his shoulder he signaled for Scott to open the door. He picked her up and headed out of the room.  
  
"Ororo!, Are you okay?", Jean asked, stepping in the way of Logan.  
  
"I'm fine Jean, I just want to go to my room.", Logan maneuvered his way around Jean. Ororo called back to jean, "I'll talk to you later, Okay?"  
  
Jean nodded she whispered to Scott, "Why doesn't she want to speak to me? What do you think happened?"  
  
Scott wrapped his ex into his arms, "I don't know, but we'll find out soon."  
  
**  
  
Logan went and place Ororo in one of the chairs next to her bed. He kneeled down and examined her feet, "let me get you something for that." He went into her bathroom.  
  
"Logan, how do you think you lost your memory?…I-I don't mean to intrude…its…just that I'm curious."  
  
Logan emerged from her bathroom, holding a bottle of peroxide and a couple of towels. "Honestly, I have no idea. I think I may have lost it because someone did something to me. I don't think I lost it because of an injury or anything like that….Why?" He kneeled down and held a towel underneath Ororo's foot.  
  
"I don't know, When I woke up I saw Papa and Vic-I mean, Sabretooth and Magneto, my head hurt something awful. But after a few hours the pain went away and the next day it was gone. Now Lici…..Lici said the injury was a bad one. But if it was that bad why did it go away so quick? I-AAH!", Logan had poured the peroxide over her foot. "warn me when you do that."  
  
"Sorry, So what are you saying? You don't think you're injury was enough to cause your memory loss?", He wrapped the towel around her foot. "There wasn't any big chunks of glass, if Theresa sliver you will feel it when you stand."  
  
"Thank you. You see, Lici told me, that if my amnesia was caused by an injury, it would more than likely be permanent. However, as soon as I saw those images Jean put in my head, I remembered everything….I don't think I lost my memory because of the accident. I think I wanted to forget."  
  
Logan shook his head, "Ororo, I haven't known you that long, Why don't you tell the Professor this? Or Jean? Or even dickhead?"  
  
Ororo stood up, "I don't think they would understand. You see Logan, I care about them, I have a history with them, they wouldn't understand, Oh they would try. But it wouldn't work. Emotions would get in the way. And one more time I'd have to pretend that I was okay with everything……this whole experience Logan, has taught me….that I don't want to pretend any more", she limped over to her bed and sat down on it.  
  
Logan got up and stood in front of her. "What do you mean by that Ro?"  
  
"Logan, this past month I've-", Ororo looked up. "Never mind, Just leave me alone….I need to think about this."  
  
Logan nodded, with one last glance back, he headed down the stairs.  
  
Ororo got up from the bed, walked to the window and opened it. With one fluid motion, she hurled herself onto the roof.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Ororo?", Ororo turned at the sound of her name, "Yes Scott?  
  
"hey I was wondering, if you weren't busy could you do a something for me?"  
  
Ororo smiled and said, "Sure what is it?." #go out with you? Sure I'd love to# she imagined in her head.  
  
"Could, you give this to Jean? I was going to give it to her in class to day, but I got a little nervous", he held out an envelope with a rose. "I'd really appreciate it."  
  
Though Ororo felt like crying she nodded, "I'll give it to her."  
  
"Thanks Ro! I'll owe you one, right now I got to get with the other guys. See ya!"  
  
Ororo waved him off, "see ya". #I wonder what Jean will say. She knows how much I like him. I hope she'll let him down easy.#  
  
A little while later, the two girls were in their room. "Jean? Scott asked me to give you this." Ororo pulled the flower and card out of her bag.  
  
Jean smiled, "Oh, that's so sweet." She read the card, "he wants me to go see a movie with him!"  
  
Ororo smiled weakly, "Well, what are you going to tell him?"  
  
Jean shrugged, "I'm going to go thank him for the card, And I'll ask him what he had in mind to go see."  
  
Ororo blinked, "Um, Jean, you know….", jean kept looking at the card. Smiling.  
  
"yes Ororo?,"  
  
"Nothing Jean."  
  
Now  
  
Ororo shook her head, #that was over ten years ago Ororo. You have to let it go. I mean, they didn't even start going as a couple till jean was 20….but how could she do that? Totally forget my feelings for Scott? It wasn't like I was in love with him. Its just the principle, I'd never have done that to her.#. Ororo closed her eyes, and a newer memory surfaced.  
  
flashback  
  
Lici came back from dumping her and Ororo's trash, "So! What movie are we going to see? I am Sam starts at 11:30, how about that?"  
  
Ororo didn't want to see the movie but nodded, "Al right, that doesn't sound bad."  
  
Lici shook her head, "Ororo, do you want to see the movie? Don't say you do, just cause I want to."  
  
Ororo shook her head, "no Lici I really want to see the movie.", Lici raised an eyebrow. "Al right, I don't"  
  
Lici grinned, "Now, that wasn't so hard was it?", Ororo smiled. "Now, what do you want to do?"  
  
Ororo tilted her head in thought, "I would like to see that one movie, the count of Monte Cristo."  
  
Lici's eyes opened wide with glee, "ooh girl! You are going to love that movie! I saw it when it first came out, and I must saw that count is ooh, so cute!"  
  
Ororo's face fell, "You already saw it? I don't want to see it then."  
  
Lici shook her head, "I'll see it again. Really, it's a good movie, Come on, it starts in fifteen minutes and we still need to buy tickets." She grabbed her coat and waited for Ororo to get hers.  
  
Now  
  
Ororo wiped a tear away, #It was nothing big. But, she could have pressed going to see I am Sam. Instead she did what I wanted to do. Not like Jean. Jean would have gotten a face on. Whining that she had already seen It.#. Suddenly, a voice echoed in Ororo's head. "Don't ever let people walk on you Ororo. Cause once you do, you Ain't ever gonna get up." #Oh Lici, why couldn't you have known me before….before you had to die?#  
  
  
  
"Ororo?….Don't… hate me…Okay?"  
  
"Why? I don't understand."  
  
"You…..will…someday…"  
  
#I understand Lici…..I understand# Ororo began to let her tears flow freely, #funny, I've cried more times these past few hours, than I have my whole life#. As her tears fell, so did the rain. Ororo leaned back on the roof, letting the cold water run over her body, "Let it rain," she said aloud. "Let it Rain." 


	11. Wonderings

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with X-men. (I just like them)  
  
Not sure about Forge and Ororo's history, I'll I now is he didn't want Ororo to stay an X-men. Sorry if I screw up royally on his part.  
  
11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11  
  
Ororo woke up on the roof, soaking wet from the night's rain. Luckily, because of her mutation, she was able to withstand low and high temperatures. She sat up and breathed in, "The smell after a good rain….is there anything more fresh?" she asked herself.  
  
Suddenly Jean's voice entered her head. Hey, Ororo are you okay? We can't find you. Where are you?  
  
Get out of my head Jean.   
  
There was silence. Ororo, I just want to make-  
  
Were you not listening? I'll be found when I want to be found.  
  
There was silence. Are you sure? I mean I  
  
"AAAGGGH!!" Ororo flew into her room, and quickly changed out of the wet clothes. She was now wearing a t-shirt and some old Jeans. She ran out of her room, nearly slamming into several students. She dashed to the garage and jumped into the closest car, speeding away from the school, as fast as she could.  
  
**  
  
Victor sat in the warehouse. #this was the last place I saw her.#, he thought to himself. The Anger was rising and he couldn't bury it. He needed to let It out. He turned on the crates where he had been sitting, tearing them apart. But it was no use, the Anger was still there. #I have to get away from here.# he thought to himself. #to many memories.#. he hurried to the garage, revved up the engine of his motorcycle and sped away.  
  
**  
  
Ororo flipped her hair back in the wind. (she grabbed one of the convertibles)  
  
And tried to think of anything but what the past month had brought. She succeeded, but she also brought up more pain.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Forge?…..Forge, What are you doing?", Ororo asked as forge was pulling his things out of his dresser.  
  
"I'm leaving Ro. I will not watch as you destroy yourself in this place"  
  
"What do you mean? Destroy myself? I've lived her most of my life-"  
  
"And that's why you can't see….Ororo, look I love you. But no wife of mine is going to fight crime as an X-men!"  
  
"Forge, I can't leave here, I have a friends, I have family-"  
  
"I'm not asking you. I asked you yesterday if you would leave with me. You said no. So now I'm telling you, I'm leaving!" he left the room with a suitcase, slamming the door.  
  
Now  
  
"No! I will not waste any tears on that asshole!", Ororo yelled as she drove. #he isn't worth my time or my tears#. Ororo kept driving, not caring where she was headed. She soon pulled up to some dive. That had a small apartment building next to it. Not sure if she wanted to go in, she sat in the car. #What am I going to do?….I can't stay at home any more….it doesn't feel right# Ororo leaned back in her seat, wishing everything would go away.  
  
**  
  
Victor Creed sat in a booth in the back of one of his haunts. He had just ordered a beer when a cheaply dressed woman came in. Seeing her the urge to kill rose. #Breathe, just breathe.#, It had been about a year since the last time he killed someone just to kill. Oh, he still killed people, hell it was one of the thinks he was good at. But after he saw her up close and actually got to feel her skin. The drive to kill was replaced by the drive to find her and make her his. Now he just murdered people when Magneto or someone else needed a favor. Ororo had made it easy for him. All of his rage transferred into loving her. Victor took a swig of his beer. When he set it down the woman he had been eyeing, walked over to him.  
  
"Hey baby, why the long face?" she said as she sat down in the booth across from him. She leaned forward, trying to give him a view of her cleavage, her cheap perfume wafting over to him. "Anything I could do?"  
  
Victor looked the girl in the face, #too much makeup, Ororo doesn't need any.#  
  
"I don't pay for it, now why don't you get your nasty ass out of that seat and leave me the fuck alone?"  
  
The woman sat back as if she had been slapped, "Asshole!"  
  
A large man stood up at the bar, nudging his friends who did the same. "Hey Lulu, that guy bothering you?".  
  
"Lulu" stood up and said, "No Charlie, he just-He just-", Lulu burst into fake tears.  
  
The fake tears, were enough for the 4 guys who apparently were old friend's of Lulu's, "Come on, guy, outside.", the largest one said.  
  
Victor had stayed quiet this whole time. #here we go# he thought. He looked up at the biggest guy and laughed. The guy was about five inches shorter than Victor and though he was muscular, would never last against Sabretooth.  
  
"What the fucks so funny?", The man asked.  
  
Victor stopped his laughing, a stood up from the table. He looked down t the smaller man, whose eyes had widened when he saw just how big Victor was, and said, "This" he grabbed the mans throat, throwing him into the bar.  
  
"Charlie!", Lulu screamed,  
  
Two of the men had chairs. The first guy succeeded in hitting victor but the other guy's chair was caught by him. Victor pulled back on the chair and pushed forward suddenly, hitting the man in the jaw. He turned his attention on The man who had just hit him with the chair. The man began to back away, "hey man, I'm sorry, dude, I-I" Victor grabbed him by the throat and was about to toss him when he heard a click. Growling he turned to face the noise.  
  
The bartender had a gun, "Mister, I know you come here a lot, but I will not hesitate to shoot off your face if you do anything to that boy."  
  
Victor shook his head, and pushed the boy he had in his hand away from him. Walking up to the bar, he pushed the shotgun into his chest, "Come on, do it." he commanded. "DO IT!". The older man, stood back in fear.  
  
"Don't make a threat you don't have the balls to carry out.". #hit him, kill the kid# his mind told him, #No!# he thought. Shaking his head, he ran from the bar.  
  
**  
  
"Hello, I was sitting across the way, when I realized you have a vacancy? I was wondering, how much is rent?", Ororo asked the older woman at the desk with a smile.  
  
"Well, we have two rooms available. And it's about 750 dollars a month for the two bedroom apartment 550 for the one bedroom.", The older woman smiled, she liked the young girl.  
  
Ororo's eye's widened in surprise, "Wow, that's so cheap, I mean, how do you stay in business?"  
  
"Well, my husband and I run the bar next door. It ain't much but it's where we make our money. We lived in the space above it for awhile, but when our children were born, we need a bigger place. So we became the landlords of this complex. Well, a few years go by and when the women who owned it died, she gave it to us. So the prices are high enough that they pay for taxes and such, but cheap enough so you don't need to be rich to by one. But I'd be lying if I didn't say that it also gives us some spending money."  
  
Ororo was about to say something, when an older man came rushing through the front door. "Vern! You gotta come quick! Some freak just threw Charlie into the bar. He's hurt, we gotta get him to a hospital. Sam's jaw got messed up but  
  
For the most part he's okay, Joe and Nick are okay. But hurry!"  
  
"Do you need any help?", Ororo asked.  
  
"Yeah,", the older man rushed out, Vern trailing at his feet.  
  
As soon as the three reached the bar, Ororo went to Charlie's side helping put pressure on the wounds. Vern called the hospital, and then the police.  
  
Joe was sitting at the bar when a police man came over and began to question him. Though Ororo couldn't hear the policeman's voice she heard Joe's loud and clear, "Yeah, we was just sitting her minding our business, when Lulu asks the guy why he's upset, next thing you know, Lulu's crying and Charlie and the rest of us, ya know, come to her aid. Well, he freaks out he stands up and he's at least 7 ft tall. He grabs Charlie and throws him, I him with a chair and he almost breaks Sam's Jaw. Nick stayed back with Max, well, Max he pulls out this gun he keeps under the car for stuff like this and tells the big guy to leave, then! The guy goes over to Vern and says 'Do it!', like as if it wouldn't hurt him!". Joe kept talking but Ororo didn't hear the rest of the conversation. #It couldn't be him….could it?…….7 ft tall, any one could be almost seven feet tall…..#  
  
Vern walked over to Ororo, "Hun? You okay? I'm sorry if all of this is a shock to you, I don't understand it, the guy, the boys say did this, was always so quiet…..I'll understand if you don't want the apartment.", Vern was kind of put down, she never had a younger woman as a tenant, and she thought this girl was nice.  
  
Ororo thought for a few moments and with a smile, said, "I'll take the two bedroom one."  
  
**Two hours later**  
  
Ororo snuck into the mansion, so far she hadn't run into anyone, and she wanted to keep it that way. She made her way down to the Lab, hoping to find the earrings Lici had made for her. As she made her way across the Lab she heard a voice, "Where you going all sly like?".  
  
Ororo turned to see Mystique. "Mystique! How-", Ororo then remembered Mystique and Toad had been captured when she had been kidnapped. "None of your business." She turned back to the room and started away.  
  
"How was Vic? Or Lici? Man, I thought they'd be here sooner. When I see that girl! I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind." Mystique laughed.  
  
Ororo felt a tug at her heart, #I have to tell her# she thought. She turned back and headed to Mystique's cell, "I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon, Mystique."  
  
Mystique laughed again, "Ah! You don't know Lici, she'll figure out a way to get back here."  
  
"Mystique?", Ororo sat down a few feet in front of the cell. "I gotta tell you something…..Toad too."  
  
Mystique was about to reply with some smart as remark, but when she saw Ororo's eyes she went shut her mouth.  
  
"what is it?", Toad yelled from his cell.  
  
"It's about what happened…..this past month."  
  
"We've been gone a month? Man! Where are those guys?"  
  
"I'll tell you, just be quiet."  
  
Ororo began her story. 


	12. Escape

Disclaimer: I own nothing, well except for this book called BowieStyle, It's the best book ever! I mean, its filled with pictures of-(looks around), Never mind.  
  
  
  
12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12  
  
Magneto sat in his office trying to read a book. But Ororo kept coming back to his mind. #I hope she's okay….that she's not taking this to hard…..what am I saying? Of course she's taking this hard…..She'll never want to talk to me or Victor again….I wonder what victor is doing?# he looked to a clock#….It's about 7:00. Where could he be?#  
  
**  
  
Victor stood outside of the X-men's Mansion. Wondering if he should go and see Ororo, #things could go bad. I could get another lightening bolt to Me.#, he decided to do it. He survived a lot, he could handle this. #what I can't handle….is if she hates Me.#  
  
**  
  
Jean sat on a bench outside. #where is she?#, Jean wondered, having not tried to search for Ororo via the mind. #not after what happened this morning….why is she so upset with me?#. Suddenly, a twig snapped behind her, disturbing her thoughts.  
  
"Jean?"  
  
Jean smiled, "Yes Scott?"  
  
"What are you doing all by yourself out here?"  
  
"I….needed to be away…I don't get it Scott! I mean, why doesn't she want to speak to me? Why is Logan avoiding me?"  
  
"I don't know about Ororo Jean," he went and sat down next to her. "But I think Logan is avoiding everyone."  
  
"You know, I was first attracted to him, because…well, I don't know why. There was just something about him! And know, after I've gotten to know him….I'm just so upset, that I let what we had….get away."  
  
"Jean? I love you, I always have. I mean, it hurt, when I realized that you wanted Logan. But I've never stopped loving you"  
  
"I've never stopped loving you either Scott…….could…you ever ….take me back?"  
  
"I want to Jean, I want to. But what's going to happen, when you find another Logan?"  
  
"I'll remember what happened this time. And I'll realize, we have something that can't be broken."  
  
Scott sighed. "It will take sometime Jean," He pulled her into her arms.  
  
Jean broke into tears, "I know" she pulled him closer to her. "God, I know."  
  
**  
  
Mystique was smiling, "So, your telling us, that Vic and Magneto made you believe you were a member of the brotherhood? And married to Victor? Damn! Good thing I was here, I'd probably have blown it!"  
  
"Mystique, there's more, Well, when the X-men, came to save me. Lici got hurt."  
  
A scrambling noise came from Toad's cell. "What? How?"  
  
Mystique looked back at Ororo, "How bad was she hurt?", Ororo looked away from Mystique,. Mystique saw the tears on Ororo's face and said, "Fuck", tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"What? Is she okay? Where is she?", Toad asked, his cell preventing him from seeing Ororo and Mystique.  
  
Ororo began to say something, but Mystique interrupted her. "Toad….Lici, she didn't make it.", there was silence. Mystique called out louder. "Toad?"  
  
There was silence, suddenly, there was a crashing noise from his cell, "FUCK!", he yelled, kicking the things in his cell around. "FUCK!" .  
  
Ororo turned to Mystique who was wiping the few tears she cried away from her face. She whispered, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize just how well he and her were connected."  
  
"Yeah….they were together for about 2 years. Lici and him broke it off, they had begun to fight all the time…I don't think either of them ever got over it."  
  
Ororo thought back to one of the conversations she and Lici had had. Ororo had asked Lici if she had ever loved someone as much as Ororo loved Victor. Lici had said, "Once….When I see him again. I'm going to ask him to take me back. I've been miserable with out him….", Ororo knew it was Toad Lici had been talking about.  
  
The crashing noises began to cease, it was soon silent. "How did she die? Was it quick or was she in pain?", Toad asked.  
  
1 Mystique mouthed the words, "Don't lie to him"  
  
"….Wolverine, stabbed her….she had gone ahead and didn't wait for me and Victor, it took about 15 minutes for her to die. I was trying to get her to hold on. But she had lost so much blood…..it wasn't possible."  
  
"Fuck…..I should have been there. We both should have been Mystique."  
  
"I know,"  
  
Ororo said, "well, it only happened yesterday, maybe Victor and Magneto haven't buried her yet……Maybe you could still say good bye."  
  
"Yeah? And how are we supposed to do that? As you can see we are kind of stuck here." Mystique said, she then gave Ororo a look, "Are you saying you woul-"  
  
"If, I do, you have to swear you will not harm anyone, on your way out, and just to be sure you don't, I will escort you.", #what are you doing?# Ororo's mind asked her.  
  
"Storm, you'd do that for us?"  
  
"I'd do it for Lici, Now, do we have a deal?"  
  
"Yes", the two captives said in unison.  
  
"Alright, let me find the key"  
  
**  
  
Logan was in the rec room. He had been aimlessly carrying round in there ever since he brought Ororo to her room. He needed to get some sleep, but his instinct was telling him to do otherwise. He knew why Ororo didn't want to talk to Jean. #Who would want to?#. But what he didn't understand was why Ororo realized just how badly Jean treated her. #They must have done something to her. But what?#. He looked out one of the windows in thought. He turned back around and began to head over to the pool table when he realized he had seen something move out there. He went over to the light and turned it off. Looking out the window, he wondered what it was he saw. He couldn't see very well to the sides. Slowly he opened the window and leaned his head out. He looked around for a few minutes and began to pull his head back in, when a scent stopped him.  
  
"Sabretooth"  
  
**  
  
Ororo searched around the room, hoping to find a key or something to open the doors. Opening a drawer she gasped, in the drawer were her earrings and her "wedding" ring. Quickly, she grabbed the earrings and put them on. She went to grab the ring, hesitated, and the put it in her pocket. Closing the drawer she saw a key card next to one of the sinks. She grabbed it, and tried it in the slot next to Toad's cell. Suddenly, a buzzer went off.  
  
"Oh Shit!", whispered Ororo, she realized she was going to have to get out of the Lab, but for some reason she didn't want to leave Mystique and Toad. Concentrating, she put her hand on the slot. A small jolt of electricity came from her hands. She shorted out the doors, but now she was in pitch black.  
  
"Thanks storm, But now how the hell are we supposed to get out of the Lab?", Mystique said as she stepped out of her cell.  
  
Toad came out of his cell and said, "Shit, "  
  
"It's alright, the basement has tunnels leading out from it. We just need to find out way though the dark."  
  
Mystique said, "Why are you doing so much to help us Storm? You could have let us sit here and instead, you risked getting caught for us. Why?"  
  
"Honestly Mystique? I have no idea, for some reason, I couldn't leave you here."  
  
"I really don't care, but we gotta be outta here before the rest of the X- men find us down here.",  
  
"Let me see if I can find a light.", she had seen a flashlight in the drawer, she just needed a way to get over to that spot. With her hands out spread, Ororo made her way back to where she thought the drawer was. She hit a counter and felt her way along that. #Come on# she thought.. Picking a random drawer, Ororo felt inside, amazingly, it was the drawer she need, "Got the Light!"  
  
"Well, then, Come on!", Toad yelled.  
  
**  
  
Logan was just about to step outside, when all of the lights in the house went off, "Shit" he said, but he continued on. #I'm going to kill that blond bastard!. What type of person would do that to someone?#, he thought to himself. Just then he got a strong whiff of Sabretooth's scent. He followed it, he soon came to one of the side doors. It was swinging wide open. Logan released his claws and wet in.  
  
"Hey!', a voice came from behind him. Logan turned around and was face to face with Sabretooth.  
  
"Smooth, but you should have just hit me from behind."  
  
"Nah, I don't fight like a pussy"  
  
"Really? Aren't you the one named after a cat?"  
  
"Original Runt, very Original, now let's end this."  
  
"Fine by me!", With that Logan marched towards Sabretooth.  
  
**  
  
Ororo had led the two to one of the doors that led out into the garden. "Come on!" she said, opening the door, she and the other two headed out into the world.  
  
They walked a few minutes when Toad asked Ororo, "Did you and Lici become close?"  
  
Ororo kept walking and sighed, "I thought Lici was a sister to me. She told me all of these stories how me, her and Mystique would go and do stuff and things like, my wedding, how Mystique was my maid of honor and she was a bridesmaid. I had come to hate the X-men. I thought they had destroyed my life, and captured two of my best friends."  
  
"How do you feel about the X-men now?", Mystique asked.  
  
"I don't know, a part of me….loves them, the other part…. I shouldn't be talking to you two about this.", Ororo cleared her throat and began to walk faster.  
  
Mystique and Toad exchanged a look., but kept walking silently.  
  
**  
  
"Had enough runt?", Sabretooth asked Logan, who he had just thrown in to a tree.  
  
Logan rolled over onto his back, Logan jumped to his feet, and sliced Victor in his face. and said, "I haven't even started yet!",  
  
"Aagh!", Sabretooth recoiled.  
  
**  
  
"What was that?", Jean asked Scott, the two had been so involved with each other they hadn't noticed the power going out.  
  
"I don't know, Look! The house is all black!", Scott stood up and turned around, "I wonder when that happened"  
  
"Something's not right," Jean stood up. "Listen, don't you hear that?"  
  
The two stayed quiet, soon, the sound of grunts and heavy breathing were floating their way." Come on Jean!". The pair ran towards the noises, soon they came upon a sight, Logan was on Sabretooth's back, the bigger man was slamming Logan into the building. He then grabbed Logan's arms, flipping him off of his back.  
  
Scott aimed and was about to hit Sabretooth in the chest, when something slammed into the back of his knee. He looked up to find Mystique looking at him. She kicked him in the face for good measure. Mean while Toad had snuck up on Logan, he had the man wrapped up with his tongue, him arms useless.  
  
"How the fuck did you two get out?", Logan asked from the ground.  
  
"We had a little help, now we promised out help, that no harm would come to you. So, we are going to go. Come on Vic!"  
  
Victor wanted to kill Logan, but something about the sound of Mystique's voice made him start to leave.  
  
Toad unwrapped his tongue from around Logan's body and said, "I know you were the one who killed Earthling, and one day, I'm going to make you pay."  
  
The three X-men watched as the three member's of the Brotherhood. Walked away. Victor turned back once, but Mystique grabbed his arm.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight Logan turned to Scott, "Cyke, did you tell them I killed that plant girl?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you Jean?"  
  
"No Logan."  
  
"Well, then who the hell did?" 


	13. Leaving

Disclaimer: I am not making money from this.  
  
13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13  
  
Ororo had been locking up the tunnels exit, when she heard some voices coming towards her.  
  
"Ororo told us about Lici, Victor,", A woman's voice said, #mystique#  
  
"She did?…..why? when?", A shiver went through Ororo, #Victor, what is he doing here?# she thought. Looking around she didn't know what to do. She looked up and took to the sky, flying as fast as she could to her room.  
  
Just a few seconds after Ororo flew, Victor and company came to the spot she had been standing in. Stopping, Victor sniffed the air, "She was here.". Victor inhaled deeply for a few seconds.  
  
Toad and mystique exchanged a look. "Victor?", Toad asked. "You alright."  
  
Shocked, Victor looked at Toad. #I forgot they were here#, he nodded.  
  
Mystique whispered, "Come on you guys, we don't know how long we got until the x-guys come after us."  
  
Victor looked up at the sky, knowing where Ororo had gone, with a sigh he began to walk again.  
  
**  
  
Ororo pulled a big suitcase out from under her bed. Quickly she began to stuff her things into it. Clothes only, she would return for her trinkets and other things later. She soon had most of her clothes put into the case, but realized she was going to need another bag. #Jean won't mind, I'll bring it back to her later.# she thought of Jean's suitcase that was about the same size as Ororo's. She knew that she didn't have much time. Quickly, she ran down to Jean's room. She went to her closet and opened it. Immediately she saw the suitcase. She grabbed it and was about to shut the closet door when she saw something she hadn't seen for a year.  
  
flashback  
  
"Ororo where did you get that Jacket.?", jean asked referring to the new three and a quarter length, leather Jacket** that Ororo was wearing.  
  
"Oh, I saw it at Express and decided to splurge. Isn't it divine?"  
  
"Yeah!", Jean eyed the Jacket and smiled. "Beautiful!"  
  
A little while later  
  
"Jean?! I can't find it!"  
  
"Can't find what?"  
  
"My new Jacket! The one I bought a week ago? I think I lost it."  
  
"Wait, hold on!, where did you last see it?"  
  
"Well, last night, I wore it to the club….The club! Damn it! Must have left it there. 350 dollars down the drain!"  
  
"don't worry, Ro! I'm sure it'll turn up!"  
  
Now  
  
Ororo's mouth dropped open in shock. There in the back of Jean's closet, hung her Jacket. #no, Jean….you wouldn't do that to me#, Ororo sat down the suit case and grabbed the coat. It had been worn only a couple of times. But Ororo could still smell Jean's Chanel number five perfume on it.  
  
Ororo ripped the hanger off of the jacket and out it on. #I can't believe her. That god damn bitch.#  
  
Any doubts Ororo had about leaving, had flown out the window when she saw that coat. Ororo threw the hanger down, grabbed the suitcase and headed back to her room.  
  
As soon as she was all packed she heard voices coming from the stairs that lead to her room. Ororo ran over to her door and locked it. the knob began to turn.  
  
"Ororo?", Logan's voice came from the door. "Open the door.", Ororo didn't move, "God damn it Ro! Open the fucking door. I know you are in there."  
  
Ororo snapped to attention, hurriedly, she grabbed on of the suitcase and threw it out the window. It coasted down, carried by the wind. Ororo repeated the action with the other one. As soon as she had thrown the suitcase out. The door burst open.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing Ororo?", Logan asked her.  
  
"Nothing Logan, why would you think I'm doing anything?"  
  
Jean walked into the room. And flicked on the light. As soon as she saw the coat she gasped. "Ororo, what? how?"  
  
Logan looked at the coat, he recognized it from on of the dates he and Jean went on. "Now you're stealing? Damn Ororo, I felt so sorry for you when I came back here. Now I see just why every one treats you the way you do. You are a bitch! Letting Mystique and Toad out. What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
Ororo had kept quiet. Only staring at a painting she had done her senior year at the Institute. But hearing Logan's words brought something back.  
  
"Don't let people walk on you Ororo"  
  
Ororo looked at Logan, "So NOW I'm the thief? Obviously you know nothing about me Logan. That's all I used to do back in Africa. If I was stealing this coat, I wouldn't have been caught. But if Jean wants it back, she can have it back. I mean after all, Jean gets what Jean wants!", She took off the coat, and threw it on the floor. "Don't you? You got Scott, you got Logan you got every fucking thing you ever wanted! EVER! Even after I told you I really liked Scott, you had to accept his damn Card.", Scott and Jean looked at each other.  
  
Suddenly, a clap of thunder shook the house. "All I ever wanted was someone to love me the way he did you. Forge never treated me the way Scott treats you. And then, what's this? A new guy comes! I think, maybe this is my turn, but Noooo he's in love with who? JEAN! And is she happy to forget the new guy and concentrate on her man? Noooo she has to have the new guy too! and then I lose my memory, and I find a friend who takes me shopping every weekend, who calls me up just so we can talk. Who tells me that I should never let any one walk over me. I have a papa, who says I am his world. Who says he loves me, who talks to me as if I matter to him, rather than just a worker of his! And most of all, I have a husband," Ororo had to stop. A steady rain had began to fall. "….I have a husband……who loves me….loves me so much, that he makes me promise to never leave him. And then guess what happens? This asshole right here." Ororo points to Logan, who takes a step back in shock. "Kills my new friend, and this bitch", she pointed to Jean, "Makes me remember everything. Well, you know what Jean? I wish you hadn't, because they treated me a hell of a lot better than you guys ever did."  
  
Scott took a step forward, "Ororo, it was an act, they only acted that way because they wanted to use you against us."  
  
Ororo sobbed, 'I know! Don't you think I know that? Which is why it is so much worse. They were pretending to care and they treated me better than any of you did, when you really were caring."  
  
Jean took a step forward, "Ororo, why didn't you tell me all this? I would have listened."  
  
Ororo squeezed her eyes shut, "Would you Jean? Oh, well when would you have? When you were busy fucking Scott? Or Logan? Or when you and the girls decide you want to go shopping and leave little ole Ororo behind? When you were stealing my 350 dollar coat? I can't take it any more Jean, I am tired of pretending I am okay with everything." Ororo went over to the window, stopped, turned around, and grabbed the coat she had thrown down. She grabbed a pillow case and stuffed the coat in it. Before she jumped out the window she turned back and said, "This past month…..I was Ororo Creed. And I loved every fucking minute of It.". She jumped out of the window, coasting down to her now soaking luggage. 


	14. Found

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that begins with X and ends with men.  
  
  
  
14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14  
  
  
  
** 1 year later**  
  
"Ororo! Where do you think you are going?. You got to be on stage in about 10 minutes!"  
  
"I'm sorry Max! My dress just broke and I need to change. It wouldn't do any one any good if my dress fell off."  
  
"Speak for yourself.", a muscular man sitting at the bar said.  
  
Ororo rolled her eyes, "Charlie, you know just what to say to a woman don't you?", the man grinned. "Anyway, I gotta go.!", a series of cat calls and whistles rang out through out the bar.  
  
An unseen man yelled out, "Hey Munroe? Where you going? You leaving us?", the calls and whistles stopped.  
  
"Don't worry guys I'll be right back!", a cheer rang out.  
  
Ororo ran out of the bar, her high heels clicking against the cement. She opened the door to see Vern sitting at the front desk. Smiling she sped past her.  
  
"Ororo! What are you doing?", Vern asked, following her. "You are going to break your neck!"  
  
"No I won't!", she ran past the elevator, to the stairs." I gotta change! My zipper on this dress broke off."  
  
Vern stayed at the bottom of the stairs smiling up at Ororo. Remembering how the girl had come to where she was now.  
  
  
  
Ororo had shown up a year ago, the night after her confrontation with the other X-men. With her she only had two bags of luggage, Ororo had settled in to her new place. Making friends with all the other tenants. Including Charlie, the man she had helped when an unknown man threw him into the bar. After awhile, Ororo began to buy things, filling up her apartment. But soon she needed a job, the money she had saved up over the years was begging to get lower and lower. One night, about 3 months after she had been living in her new home. Charlie and his friend Joe were having a drink with Ororo. She had had a long day of Job searching, still not finding something she wanted to do, when Max went and got up on the small stage in the back of the bar.  
  
"Hey all! It's Friday! karaoke night!", a small cheer rang out through out the bar. Only about 15 people in it. "Any takers?"  
  
A short woman had got up and sang a slightly off-key rendition of "You're still the one" by Shania Twain, when she was done a few claps rang out.  
  
Charlie had leaned over to Ororo, "Hey Ro! You should go up and sing."  
  
"Yeah! It would be fun!", Joe had said.  
  
"I don't know you guys, I've never been found of my voice." Ororo had said.  
  
Ignoring her Joe grabbed her arms and pulled her up on to the stage, "Ladies and Gentle man! We have a new singer tonight! Her name is….Munroe!", Charlie was sitting in his chair trying not to laugh. "what would you like to sing?"  
  
"Well actually, I don-"  
  
"What was that? You belong to me? By the Duprees?", Joe said, reading the first song on the DVD menu. "Okay!" he hit start and jumped off the stage. Laughing he sat down next to Charlie.  
  
Ororo glared at Joe. And mouth the words "I'm going to kill you.", which sent Charlie and Joe off into more laughter.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Ororo thought, #well, at least it's a song I know#, The song began.  
  
See the pyramids along the Nile  
  
Watch the sun rise  
  
From a tropic isle  
  
Just remember, darling  
  
All the while  
  
You belong to me  
  
  
  
Charlie and Joe had stopped laughing, in fact the whole bar had gone silent  
  
  
  
See the marketplace in old Algiers  
  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
  
Just remember, When a dream appears  
  
You belong to me  
  
Ororo grinned her nervousness about doing this was gone.  
  
.  
  
And I'll be so alone without you  
  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too  
  
Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
  
See the jungle  
  
When it's wet with rain  
  
Just remember  
  
Till you're home again  
  
You belong to me  
  
And I'll be so alone without you  
  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too  
  
Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
  
See the jungle  
  
When it's wet with rain  
  
Just remember  
  
Till you're home again  
  
You belong to me  
  
As soon as the music ended the whole bar began to cheer. "thank you", Ororo said. Trying to get off the stage.  
  
"Encore!" a man yelled. The rest of the bar began to agree.  
  
"Okay.", Ororo had said.  
  
  
  
Ever since then, Karaoke night had changed to Munroe Night. But her performances soon spread to Saturday night too. Max had started to pay Ororo 350 dollars per night, her singing bringing in more and more business.. Her beauty and talent brought people in from all around. Ororo even had a few record company moguls approach her. But she declined all of the offers.  
  
Ororo quickly changed into another dress and slipping off her heels, ran full force down to the bar. She slid into the back entrance and quickly put her shoes back on. #Thankfully…I didn't cut my feet on any glass.#. Suddenly, the images of her throwing things around the lab room, flashed into Ororo's brain. Causing Ororo to remember Him.. #No! No! I can't think about him, or the x-men.# The only person Ororo had allowed herself to think of was Lici. She didn't need to start think about her fake father, or her fake husband.  
  
"Ororo!", Max called, "Come on, there's at least 50 people out there"  
  
Ororo shook her head, and began to walk towards Max. Who pushed her onto the stage. Cheers began.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you! Any requests?"  
  
**  
  
Victor walked along the street, not sure where he was going. Magneto wanted Victor to get on with his life. Sending him places all over the world. He had just gotten back from chine two days ago. Magneto's plan to make Victor forget Ororo worked, sort of. For the most part he had forgotten her, Ororo was just a painful memory to him now. But sometimes he would wake up in the night, and swear he had felt her there. Each time that had happened, he would go and break something. Now he was just walking, trying to forget everything. A man and his friend were walking towards Victor, one was drunk. "Man, that's one woman I wouldn't mind taking home." The one on the left said.  
  
"TAXI! Yeah, you could tell that woman was made to fuck. That long white hair and blue eyes", a taxi pulled up and both men were in it before Victor registered what they had said. All of the emotions he buried about Ororo came rising up. Running, he went and stopped the taxi.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?", The cabbie said.  
  
Victor ignored him and opened the back door. "Where was the white haired woman at?"  
  
The non drunk looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "She's at this bar, called Max's. it's a little down the ways." He reached over and shut the door, "Go!" he shouted to the cabbie.  
  
Victor recognized the name. He hadn't been there since he had beat up some guys there. But if Ororo was there. Nothing was going to keep him away. He ran to the bar. When he was just across the street from the place. He heard her voice.  
  
**  
  
Victor watched as Ororo left the bar. #Ororo!# he silently cried out. He began to follow her, and then realized she lived right next door. He waited for about ten minutes after she had gone inside to follow. The front desk was empty, so he quickly went passed it. He got to a small elevator and realized he had no clue as to where she lived. He was about to turn back when he caught her scent. He traced it to the stairs and followed it further to the 5th floor. As soon as he hit the floor, her knew what room was hers. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Coming!", her voice called.  
  
Victor stood there, listening to her footsteps approaching. Quickly, he pressed his back to the wall next to her door. Her door clicked open. "Hello?" She looked down the hall and she began to turn her head towards Victor's direction. For Victor, the whole moment went in slow motion. As soon as she saw him, she gasped, and backed into her room, Victor followed her in, shutting the door, behind him.  
  
Ororo backed away from him. "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I found you", Victor said, taking a step towards her.  
  
"No, you stay away from me.", Ororo whispered.  
  
Victor felt as if someone had pulled out his heart. "Why?." He took another step towards her.  
  
"Why?", tears began to come out of her eyes. "WHY? You lied to me! I thought you loved me! All of the things you and Papa-Damn it! I mean Magneto said to me, all of the things you did! They were all lies, I spent the past year forgetting it ever happened. And still I can't. You ruined my life!", Through the window's Victor could see it had begun to rain.  
  
Ororo's tears made Victor feel horrible, he wanted to pull her close and make her forget any pain. "Ororo, I do love you."  
  
Ororo laughed, a bolt of lightening flashed. "No you don'! If you had you would have told me the truth. All you were doing was making me believe you did. You and Lici, pretending to be my family. Get out of my house Victor. I don't want to see you." A clap of thunder boomed.  
  
Victor stood before Ororo and shook his head. "You promised me Ororo, that you would never leave me. I'm holding you to that.", with those words he ran and grabbed Ororo, pinning her to the floor.  
  
"Let go of me Victor!", Ororo yelled, the thunder masking her cries. "You've hurt me enough", her arms trying to push him off of her.  
  
Victor grabbed her arms and pinned them to the floor. Straddling her, he said, "I don't want to hurt you Ororo.", He leaned down, pressing his mouth against hers.  
  
Ororo moaned, #No, No,…Its been so long…..He's a lying bastard!….but he seems so honest right now….because he's trying to use you again… #, Ororo tried to keep her mouth closed, thinking it would make him stop, instead, he moved his head lower. Pressing his mouth against her neck. "No!" #Too late#, letting go of Ororo's hands, Victor leaned back, and pulled on a chain that was around Ororo's' neck, Ororo stopped thrashing around and covered her eyes. There on the chain, was Ororo's wedding ring.  
  
With out a word, Victor lifted up his left hand, and there, still on his hand after a year, was his ring. "I was going to sell it!" Ororo said, trying to come up with an excuse as to why she had the ring. "And I didn't want to lose-" Victor stopped her talking with his mouth, this time, Ororo kissed him back. #He kept the ring….after all this time….he could have put it on a few hours ago Ororo…..its not like a tattoo.#. Ororo didn't care any more, all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around victor and never let go.  
  
Victor leaned back on his knees, he reached around Ororo's neck and took off the chain.  
  
"Victor…what……what are you.",Ororo began.  
  
"Ssshhh…..this time. we do things right", after a few seconds of thinking, he pulled Ororo off of the ground. Ororo stood up, not sure what he meant., he stayed kneeling, and looking up at Ororo he asked, 'Will you marry me?" 


	15. Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing. I still live with my mom.  
  
  
  
  
  
15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15  
  
Ororo began to cry, "Victor, don't do that"  
  
"No, Ororo I'm serious. Will you marry me?", he stood up, holding out the ring.  
  
Ororo looked up at him, he had a smile on his face, but in his eyes Ororo could tell he was afraid that she would say no.  
  
"Victor, I don't know. How do I know if you are lying? I can never trust you."  
  
Victor grabbed the back of Ororo's neck, pulling her to him. "Yes, You can, I love you Ororo, we'll run away and get married, come on, My life doesn't work with out you.." He kissed her, pressing his body against hers.  
  
Ororo reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck., and she broke the kiss. And asked, "When do we leave?"  
  
Victor picked up Ororo and twirled around. "is that a yes?"  
  
"No!", Ororo said, causing Victor to stop twirling her. Setting her down he gave her a confused look.  
  
Ororo grinned, "It's an absolutely!!"  
  
**  
  
It had caused some tears, but Ororo managed to say goodbye to Vern, Max and the rest. Ororo promised them that she would come back and do a couple of shows for free. Victor wanted to run off to Las Vegas and get married right away, but Ororo knew that there were some things they had to do first.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Magneto was worried. It had been almost a month since he had heard form Victor. It was weird, ever since the two had played the part of father in law and son in law. Magneto cared about Victor. A knock came to his door. "yes?"  
  
Victor walked into the room.  
  
"Victor? Where have you been? You were supposed to be back 3 weeks ago!"  
  
"I know Erik. But, I found something,"  
  
"What could have been so important?"  
  
"Look out in the hall."  
  
Magneto warily walked around Victor and leaned out the door. there, sitting on a chair, was Ororo.  
  
"Ororo, I'd never thought I'd see you again." Magneto said, going to hug her..  
  
Ororo smiled, and held out a hand, stopping him." You know, just because I came back doesn't mean I forgive you."  
  
"I know, I am just glad you aren't trying to kill me", at that Ororo laughed, #forgive and forget# she told herself. #Well actually just forgive, I don't think I can forget everything# and she hugged Magneto.  
  
"Ororo!", Mystique said, coming out of an office across the hall fro Magneto's. "what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Well,", Ororo held up her left hand. Showing off her ring.  
  
"Oh my god! Vic?" she turned to Victor, his answer was a big grin. "Well, come here" Mystique held out her arms and hugged Ororo. Whispering into Ororo's hear she said. "No offense Ororo, but I never thought I'd be hugging you."  
  
"Same here Mystique."  
  
Toad popped out of a room a little further down the hall. "Now what are all these squeals I hear?", he began walking towards the group.  
  
Mystique grabbed Ororo's hand and shoved it Toad's face. "You owe me fifty bucks."  
  
"What?", Ororo laughed.  
  
"Oh, Mystique that bet is over a year old."  
  
Mystique rolled her eyes. "Come on,"  
  
Toad groaned and pulled out his wallet. "By the way, congrats Victor, Ororo.", he slapped a fifty in Mystiques hand.  
  
Magneto grabbed Ororo and hugged her again. "So now you'll actually be a part of our family", Magneto's eyes began to tear up, "Now, I think this is a time to celebrate!", he began to lead the others to the dining hall.  
  
Ororo turned to Toad as they were walking, "Toad, I was wondering, could you show me where Lici's Buried? I just want to see it."  
  
"Sure Ororo.", Toad smiled. Just a hint of sadness touched his eyes, "I'll show you after dinner."  
  
At dinner, Magneto stood up and raised a glass," I would like to take the opportunity to congratulate Ororo and Victor….The most unlikely of all couples"  
  
Laughter had spread around the table. "Ororo," Mystique asked, "Have you told….them yet?"  
  
Ororo's smile faltered. "Truth is Mystique. I haven't talked to them in over a year. I said something's I knew they didn't want to hear and I never returned, I figured it would be best if Victor and I told you first."  
  
"well, what did you say?" Toad asked.  
  
Ororo began her story.  
  
**  
  
"So I picked up the coat, stuffed it in a pillowcase, so it wouldn't get ruined, and said. "This past month I was Ororo Creed. And I loved every fucking minute of it!," then I jumped out the window."  
  
Victor had laughed for about a good fifteen minutes, shocking everyone. Mystique and Toad never saw Victor laugh this hard. In fact, the first time they had seen him grin had been earlier that day.  
  
#Ororo what have you done to our monster?# Mystique smiled to herself. #You made him human!#  
  
**  
  
Toad had led Ororo to a small clearing. There in the center was a headstone surrounded by flowers. Toad had told her they had been growing there, ever since Lici had been buried. Ororo went and sat down in the grass next to the grave.  
  
"Well, Lici. I did what you told me to do. I didn't let any one walk on me. And now, I'm marrying Victor. Mystique and I are becoming friends and I think I will call Magneto Papa, this time because I want to. Now, all I need is you to pop out of the ground, and help me with my next task. Planning my wedding! Mystique and Papa refuse to let me and Victor elope…….Oh, Lici, I got to tell them, but what will they do? I know I said I hate them. But a apart of me loves them, after all, I grew up with them. I just hope they understand."  
  
**  
  
Jean walked along the gardens holding Scott's hand. The two had reconciled, and had been married that spring. Jean had wanted Ororo to be her maid of honor, but had settled with her sister.  
  
Jean?  
  
Yes Professor?  
  
Ororo's coming back  
  
**  
  
"Where is she Professor?", Scott asked.  
  
After Xavier had given out the message, the two had run back as fast as they could. They were all now sitting on the front steps. Even the students all gathered around. Waiting for Ororo to pull up.  
  
"She called about fifteen minutes ago, she should be here….any minute now."  
  
"Here she comes!", Jubilee shouted.  
  
The missing silver convertible, came into the driveway, it's top up. It parked, and out of the passenger's side, came Ororo.  
  
The students all gathered around their old teacher, Cries of "Ms. Munroe!", were shouted.  
  
"You guys!", Ororo said as she hugged them all, "I've missed you so much!"  
  
Xavier cleared his throat, the students ignored him. Logan yelled," SHUT UP!"  
  
The crowd silenced. "Thank you Logan, Now, I think the students should be off. We need to talk to Ororo alone."  
  
Reluctantly, Jubilee and the others left, Marie gave one last hug to Ororo and ran off towards Kitty and Bobby.  
  
"Ororo, I'm so happy to see you!", Scott said, going towards her with open arms. "Its been what? A year?" Ororo nodded. Scott shook his head, "You missed a lot."  
  
"I'm sure I have"  
  
Jean stepped forward opening her arms for a hug. Ororo reached out her hand. With a sad smile, Jean shook it. #Forgive and Forget Ororo# her mind told her. #Whatever# she told it back.  
  
Xavier stayed where he was his chair, Ororo went up to him and hugged him. "I never got to say good bye to you Ororo."  
  
Logan tapped her on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it Professor, No one did.'  
  
Ororo smiled and hugged him. # Goddess, Please don't let smell Victor #. Ororo had bought new clothes and hadn't let Victor touch her for a few days. Just so she could get passed Logan and his nose. "It's been dull here with out you"  
  
"thank you Logan.", Ororo smiled #Thank you Goddess# she said.  
  
A quick hug to Hank and Ororo turned and faced them all. "Listen, I know it's been over a year and all. But I have something important to tell you." #Goddess give me strength# "I'm engaged."  
  
Jean and Scott smiled at each other, "Who?"  
  
"Ororo! That's great!" Hank said, he turned to the Professor, "Isn't that great?"  
  
Xavier nodded, "Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
Logan stayed quiet but smiled. #My instinct tells me, we ain't going to like who she's with#.  
  
Ororo smiled and pointed to the car. "Him"  
  
The top of the Convertible began to fold back. There, sitting in the driver's seat, was Victor.  
  
Scott was the first to speak. "Jesus", He ran his hand through his hair. Jean stayed silent. Her eyes wide open in shock. She turned to The professor, who had paled.  
  
Hank stepped back and said, "I'm going to the Lab." With that he was gone.  
  
Logan stared at Victor, red rising to his eyes. His claws unsheathed as an reflex of seeing Victor. "What the Hell, are you doing? I know you were mad but for fuck's sake Ororo, That's Victor creed! The man who lied to you! Pretended he was your husband. Any of this ringing a bell? Have you lost your fucking mind? What kind of fucking idiot are you?" Logan stepped closer to Ororo, To think, I spent all of that time looking for you. Just so you could run back to him. You fucking cunt."  
  
Ororo gasped as if she had been smacked. Victor was out of the car inside of a second, and Logan was down on the ground in the next two. He reached down and picked up Logan, throwing him into the building. Cyclops was about to hit Victor with his beam when, "Victor!", Ororo cried, "Stop! he isn't worth it"  
  
Victor delivered another hit to Logan's stomach, and whispered to him, "You're lucky runt, cause if she hadn't stopped me, I would have killed you".  
  
Inside, Logan knew he meant every word.  
  
Victor went towards Ororo. And grabbed her hand. Ororo turned towards the X-men. "I….thought you would understand."  
  
Logan got up, holding his side. "What did you think we were going to do? Drink to your long and happy marriage?"  
  
Ororo smiled, #That's already been done#, she thought to herself. "No, I expected you to at least act happy for me."  
  
Jean rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and we were supposed act how?"  
  
Ororo glared at her. "I don't know, probably how I acted when you told me Scott proposed to you."  
  
Victor leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Come on, you don't need these fucks". Ororo nodded.  
  
"I am going to go, with my fiancé, If that's alright with you", Ororo walked over to her car and climbed into the passenger side.  
  
"Ororo?", Xavier called.  
  
"Yes?", #Say something positive please#  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Ororo smiled a sad smile and nodded. "Good bye." She said to the others as she and Victor pulled out of the driveway.  
  
**  
  
  
  
Victor looked towards Ororo, "Well, It could have gone worse"  
  
"Yeah, but it could have gone better."  
  
Victor shook his head, "Like I said, you don't need them"  
  
"I know, and I really don't. But….I just….had hope"  
  
Victor turned his attention to the road. Ororo tried to hold down her hair. Victor looked at the stereo and realized a CD was in there. Curious, he reached over and hit play.  
  
"Bum Bum Ba dooo"  
  
Victor looked at it funny, "what the hell?"  
  
"Bum Bum Ba dooo"  
  
Ororo laughed, "Its one of Lici's CD's. I must have left it in there…..i don't think I've heard this song before"  
  
Victor began to turn it, Ororo stopping him. "Hold, on, lets listen to it."  
  
  
  
  
  
I've nothing much to offer  
  
There's nothing much to take  
  
I'm an absolute beginner  
  
And I'm absolutely sane  
  
As long as we're together  
  
The rest can go to hell  
  
  
  
  
  
Victor looked at Ororo, she smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
I absolutely love you  
  
But we're absolute beginners  
  
With eyes completely open  
  
But nervous all the same  
  
  
  
  
  
Ororo unbuckled her seat belt, and slid over the bench seat, and laid her head on Victors shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  If our love song  
  
  Could fly over mountains  
  
  Could laugh at the ocean  
  
  Just like the films  
  
  There's no reason  
  
  To feel all the hard times  
  
  To lay down the hard lines  
  
  It's absolutely true  
  
Nothing much could happen  
  
Nothing we can't shake  
  
Oh we're absolute beginners  
  
With nothing much at stake  
  
As long as you're still smiling  
  
There's nothing more I need  
  
I absolutely love you  
  
But we're absolute beginners  
  
But if my love is your love  
  
We're certain to succeed  
  
  
  
  
  
Victor reached over and turned up the Volume, "I think we found a new song for us, Ororo"  
  
Ororo smiled and closed her eyes, letting the music fill her head. "I love you Victor"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
  
  
  
  
If our love song  
  
  Could fly over mountains  
  
  Could sail over heartaches  
  
  Just like the films  
  
  There's no reason  
  
  To feel all the hard times  
  
  To lay down the hard lines  
  
  It's absolutely true  
  
  
  
  
  
Ororo reached over and hit the repeat button. And the two lovers held each other close as the small car raced along the highway.  
  
THE END!  
  
It's over.  
  
I'd just like to give a thank you to all of those who reviewed my story, I can't believe I didn't get one flame the whole time I was writing this. That makes me oh so happy! Of course, I am still ready for them flames. Again, I want to thank Rhapsody, for giving me the title and again, THANK YOU ALL for reading my story!  
  
Bye bye.  
  
Oh, the song I used is Absolute Beginners by David Bowie. Don't sue me man!  
  
Always,  
  
Lici 


End file.
